Jealousy is a killer
by melissa122683
Summary: Will Sabrina and Nick Start something new? and who is watching them from the shadow full of jealousy?
1. New Start

Sabrina turned the corner to see Nick standing in the arch way of the Demonic possession classroom. She smiled when he gave her a head tilt and a small smile.

She gave him a large grin back and walked over to him, "How are you doing after the winter solstice?" She asked him.

Nick shrugged and move to start walking down the hall, "I was visiting family… so miserable." He said, "And how was your solstice?"

Sabrina shrugged back and tucked her new silver hair behind her ear, "It was pretty good actually… we had a slight issue with the yule log going out, but we managed." She said soflty.

Nick looked down at her with a frown as he pushed the front door open, "Everything ok now?"

She gave a small smile, "Yes we managed to get rid of the children and stop a demon, so over all pretty good." She said started walking way, "Hay." She said turning back to him, "Want to come over and help me study for a test?" She bit her lip, "I am afraid that I am lost in this new class. And I do not want Father Blackwood to know and pull me from it…. he is finally giving me more interesting classes."

Nick tilted his head, "Do you really want to study? Or something else?" He said with a grin.

Sabrina gave a light floating laugh that made Nick's heart skip a beat, "Just study…. This test really is worrying me. Plus I have mortal classes I have to study for." She said with a sigh.

Nick gave her a smile, "Yes I will help you study, I got an A in that class." He held out a hand, "Come on, you newbie … you have a lot of studying to do so you pass."

She slid her hand into his and tugged him down the road, "I am a quick study." She said with a grin. "So nothing good happened to you over Solstice?" She asked sliding her hand from his to grab her bag that was sliding off her shoulder.

Nick shrugged and frowned, "My family…. They are … well they are not like your family." He said giving her a small smile. "The best part of the solstice was when it ended."

Sabrina frowned, "I'm sorry." She said giving him a small bump with her shoulder.

Nick gave her a smile, "What are you sorry for?"

She shrugged, "Because even though I am missing my mom and dad, at least I have my aunts and cousin. They are pretty great." She said looking down the path.

Nick smiled softly, "Never be sorry for having family that cares about you…. Especially as a witch. For us….. our kind, a good family is hard to come by…its always about power and greed." He finished bitterly.

Sabrina stopped and grabbed his hand, "Nick…. I am not sure what your family is like or who you can trust or count on… but I want you to know that I will always be here for you… you have helped me and shown me that I can trust you. So I want you to know that have that in me to."

Nick paused and shook his head at her, "You really mean that, don't you?" he said with a small smile, "You would never betray me, not even to get ahead?" His heart clenched at the way her innocent expression showed confusion.

Sabrina gave a frown, "No… you don't do that to friends and family." She tugged his hand and gave him another smile, "Besides, you seem to be a good warlock to have on my side…. I mean you are going to help me get an A on this test." She said pulling him back down the path.

Nickolas gave a loud laugh, "I said I can help you pass…... I didn't say anything about an A." He said following her. "So, did anything else happen over the solstice."

Sabrina paused and gave a watery smile, "I saw my mom." She whispered.

Nick paused and waited for her to continue, "I conjured her to me…. To ask so many questions…. But in the end…... I didn't remember most of them because I just wanted to see her." He watched as a tear slid down her cheek…. "Have you ever had something that was the best and worst thing ever happen?" She whispered.

Nick paused and looked down at her, "Yes I think so." He whispered back, realizing that he had finally felt that thing a warlock should never feel…. That burning in his chest that made him want to protect someone other then himself, to put her first above everyone. "I think I have." Because he knew that while he felt that thing that he never thought he would, she didn't feel the same way. "So what did she say?" He asked knowing that despite the ache in his chest of wanting more, he would stay and be anything to her, even just a friend.

Sabrina shrugged her silver hair glinting in the sun light, "Honestly I don't even remember it all… I just kind of stared at her and I was so happy to see her but also missing her so much…..." She paused as more tears rolled down her cheeks, "I just wanted to hug her, and I couldn't even touch her Nickolas…" She covered her face with her hands and he pulled her into his arms, "I couldn't even hug her." She said into his chest.

Nickolas felt his own eyes burn, "Oh illuminatio mea, I am so sorry." He whispered, and his hands slid up and down her back, "I have you."

Sabrina slid her arms around his waist to clench at the back of his jacket, "I just feel kind of selfish because I got to see her, and I got to talk to her…. Mortals do not even get that chance." She said into his neck, her breath brushing under his chin making his heart skip a beat, He tightened his arms around her. "I just wanted to give her a hug Nick, I have never been able to give her a hug." She said her voice catching.

Nick tightened his arms around her, "It is not selfish to want more …. To crave more." He said knowing he was talking about himself in that moment. "it is in both human and warlock nature to crave more…. Yes, it was great that you got to talk to her, but I understand what you were craving. The physical touch that brings comfort and love…. And you missed that with her." He whispered as he rubbed his hands down her back.

Sabrina nodded into his chest, taking a deep breath and just held on for a moment. Taking the comfort from Nick's hug. After a few minutes she tightened her arms around him, "Thank you." She whispered. She pulled back to look up at him carefully, "For listening and not judging."

Nick slid one hand up to cup her cheek, "That's what friends are for… right?" He asked with a small smile while his heart cracked as her warmth was taken away from him.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him carefully, "Are we friends?" She asked biting her lip.

Nick smiled, "I am anything you want me to be…...A friend… a tutor…. A lover." He said with a grin and then a laugh when she rolled her eyes and smiled. It had the effect he hoped when her eyes brightened, and she laughed.

Sabrina snorted, "I don't do lovers…. If anything, it would have to be a boyfriend." She said pulling away and starting to walk down the road again. She paused to look over her shoulder, "And I don't share…ever. So that will never happen with us." She said with a grin.

Nick walked to catch up with her, "So all I need to do to be with you…. Is not share?" He asked.

Sabrina paused, "You ask that like you actually want to know the answer." She said looking at him carefully.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Call it research into another world…. You are half mortal and been raised half mortal….. so, I thought that was why you had mortal feelings…. but that is not true is it?" He asked walking down the lane and forcing her to follow.

Sabrina shrugged, "Yes and no… I mean you are partly the way you are because of how you were raised… what is normal and what is not. But I think it is also about what you feel."

Nick gave her a look so she went on, "I mean… when you are with someone, the things that you feel drive you to be ok or not ok with what's going on…. When you were with the sisters… how did you feel?" She asked.

Nick shrugged, "Lust…. Anger … passion." He said gazing down the path.

Sabrina frowned, "What about happiness, and giddiness… or excitement and serenity…. I mean lust and passion are important, but they are just a small part of what makes it so great." She said.

Nick turned to look at her, "Makes what great?" He asked

Sabrina gave a small smile, "A relationship…..love." She whispered.

Nick nodded, knowing that he was starting to feel the things that she was explaining as they walked. After a few moments he looked down at her, "So I am starting to see the different things you are saying but why in sharing….. what is it that mortals say…sharing is caring?" He asked with a grin, genuinely curious.

Sabrina bit her lip trying to think of a way to explain it, "Well do you know when you get something that you have always wanted… something that makes you feel good… happy …. something that is just yours." She said looking up at him, "Then imagine someone touching it… taking that thing that is yours and making it not ALL yours anymore." She shrugged as she kept walking, "I want their attention on me… I want them to look to me for comfort and lust and passion but also for talking and confiding and being there for each other." She shrugged, "Its hard to explain….. love is hard to explain."

Nick paused and took her hand, "So you would never fall in love with me because you don't think that I could ever do those things?" he asked her

Sabrina stopped and looked at him carefully, "The thing is Nick… you don't choose to fall in love with someone…. It just happens." She said examining his face, "The things they do… or don't do….. the way make you feel when they walk in a room…... being excited to see them when they are gone and even when you are mad at them, you want them to be there." She smiled, "there is no one way to fall in love and no one way to stay in love." She turned and started to walk again, "That's probably why you can't make a true love potion…. There is no one way to fall in love or be in love."

Nick looked at her back as she was walking away and realized that she explained it perfectly. When she was gone, he looked for her, when she was away, he wanted to go to her. When he saw her his heart would skip a beat….and while the thought of another touching her another felt like a fire in his belly… the thought of her looking at… of her sharing her smiles with another felt like razors under the skin, like hell fire was consuming his chest.

She turned and smiled at him, making his heart do that thing again where it started and stopped.

"Are you coming?" She called out to him.

Nick nodded at her, "Yes." He whispered, as his eyes took in her large smile and silver hair and glinting eyes. "I would follow you anywhere." He whispered. He walked up next to her and held out an elbow, "So demonic passion?" He asked.

She slid her hand into his elbow and sighed, "Yes demonic possession…I am currently failing it." She said.

"We can fix that." He said looking down at her, "Then you can explain to me what people do when they are jealous."

Sabrina's laugh floated through the air, "You have never felt it before?"

Nick shook his head, "Anger…irritation... frustration…. Annoyance… rage…. Hate… yes to all of those. But never jealousy." He said with a grin.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "It will feel like a slap in the face when you finally do." She said grinning.

Nick grinned down at her, "I do like a good spanking." He said making her throw her head back, her laughter flittering across the path and onto the clearing to the house. They were both still laughing as they walked into the house. And neither of them saw the mortal who was watching from the street. Neither of them saw his frown or anger and pain…. Or his jealously.

To continue or to be a one stop?


	2. Pieces of each other

Sabrina sighed as she looked down at the Latin homework Nick had created for her. She was lounging on her bed and Nick was sitting at her desk. The customary spots the two had adapted over the last month of studying almost every day together.

"Nick." She said in a huff looking over at him. When he didn't answer she huffed a little louder at him and threw a pillow.

Nick felt his lips twitch at Sabrina's exasperation, but he didn't let her see it. Instead he pretended to keep on reading, so he could finish his own homework.

"NICKKKKKKKKKK." She said in a frustrated voice. "Nick I'm 99% sure that I'm failing at being able to finish this." She said holding up the board that was divided into 3 areas. She had words written on magnets pushed into each section.

Nick rolled his eyes and finally looked up at her and the board with a blank expression. He raised one eyebrow at her.

"Nick, I feel like this is an activity that was created for a five-year-old." She said pushing the words around some more.

Nick sighed before putting his homework down and walking over to her. "That's because it was invented for a five-year-old, Sabrina." He said with a grin. He sat down and pulled the board over to look at her work.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him, "Really?" She asked.

Nick shrugged, "Well most witches and warlocks start to learn Latin when they are four or five years old. We use this to learn what words go with what spells... Since you're just starting to learn Latin you have to figure out what words go with which spells." He paused to look closer at her board, "But as I'm looking at these it looks like you just put words together that rhymed." He said looking up at her.

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders, "Well I mean when you're saying a spell … it rhymes... right?" She said with a grin making Nick's heart skip a beat as he looked at her.

Nick rolled his eyes at her again and bit back a smile that was threatening to come out, not wanting to show her what he had been so desperately trying to hide the last month.. "That is not exactly how spell casting works." He said pulling the words off again.

He held one up, "What does this word mean... not just how you say it but it's actual meaning." He asked.

Sabrina gave a big grin, "Yes." She said.

Nick raised an eyebrow but waited until she huffed, rolled her eyes and then whispered, "I don't know."

Nick frowned, "Sabrina this is a basic Latin word it means ...to come." He said softly. He pulled another one off the board. "What does this one mean." He asked.

Sabrina turned and looked away from him, "I don't know." She said softly. She looked back over at Nick, "Honestly I don't know what any of that means." She said waving her hand at the board.

Nick looked at her closely, "But you have casted spells before." He said carefully, "IN Latin"

Sabrina shrugged, "I can read it…. Know what Rhymes." She said pointing to the board. "and what doesn't, but actually reading it without a cheat sheet…" She shook her head no. "I mean... I study... ALL the time but Latin is a lot harder than I thought. It seems like the harder I study the worse it gets." She said softly. "Maybe I'm just not meant to be a witch."

Nick looked at her carefully, knowing that she was showing him a vulnerability that she hadn't shown anyone else for fear that they would exploit it, especially at school. She trusted him with probably the biggest piece of information she had. She so badly wanted to take the higher classes to learn more, but she was failing at the basics and she had come to him for help.

AGAIN... she trusted him with information that could hurt her... without even second-guessing it. His heart did that little stutter thing again, the thing it did every time he was around her.

He put an arm around her shoulders, "Illuminatio mea…..you can't expect to come in at the same level that all of the rest of us are at. Most of us of been at the Academy since we were 5 or 6 years old. Most of us learn Latin as a first language and English as a second. And the reason that you're struggling in most of the other classes is because you don't have Latin down yet." He sighed and pulled the board over to them. "You can't expect to do well into demonic possession or spellcasting if you can't even read what language it's in." He held up another word, "Do you know what this word means?" He asked looking at her carefully.

She wiped away the tear that had fallen, "No... welll maybe." She whispered, looking at it closely, "…does it mean to go?"

Nick smiled at her, "Close... it means to follow."

Sabrina sighed and stood up, "Isn't there some kind of spell you can do on me... that will just ... I don't know...BOOM, make me know Latin?" She asked waving her hands around.

Nick raised an eyebrow at her as he lounged back in the bed, "Isn't that cheating?" he asked with a smirk.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at him, "No I call it using my resources. ..." she paused and looked down at him with grin.

Nick raised an eyebrow at her and faked a hurt look, "Sooo I am just a resource now?" he said putting his hand on his chest.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at him, "You know that you're not… save your drama." She said with a sigh. "I mean we are witches and warlocks, doing spells is what we do." She said waving her hands around, "So if I don't understand something and it's as simple as learning a language…. can't I just use a spell to figure it out?" She asked. "I mean I can do a million other spells right now…."

Nick tilted his head to the side and gave her a thoughtful look, "If it's so simple why don't you just learn it?" He asked with a small smile.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at him again, "First I'm going to roll my eyes in the back my head and they're gonna get stuck if I keep doing that, so stop saying things that make sense... OK." She turned to look out the window and sighed, "and you're right ...learning a new language is not easy, but if it's the base of everything I have to do ... I'm never going to catch up." She opened the window and leaned out putting her elbows on the ledge, she took a deep breath of the winter air.

Nick got up and walked over her leaning against the window looking down at her, "You are doing a million spells…... that seems like a slight exaggeration…And truthfully how safe is it for you to do a spell when you don't know exactly what you are saying?" He asked her carefully.

Sabrina looked up at him, "I guess I didn't think about it like that." She sighed, "So back to the board… and maybe when I am 50 years old, I can start basic spell casting." She said plopping her chin into her hand looking back out the window. "Hay maybe I can get a new tutor that specializes in preschoolers." She said with a sarcastic grin.

Nick rolled his eyes and pushed her over a to the side a little, so he could lean out the window with her. "There is no quick spell that will make you know all Latin and what it means and how it feels..." Nick looked over at her carefully. "Do you remember when you explained what love was and how it holds different meaning for each person… so you can't have a true love spell. ….. Latin is similar, not when you are learning the basics but when you start casting and creating your own spells. You create them and word them the way that feels right to you…." He looked out the window. "Basic reading and understanding are the same but building magic comes from a very secrete and special place and how you word something is personal… whether you use to follow or to go." He finished with a grin, referencing her mistake earlier.

Sabrina nodded, "OK… so I will keep studying and hope it will start coming to me." She said with a sigh as she looked over at him.

Nick looked at her closely, then sighed and looked back out the window, "I could cast a very unique and special spell that would give you a basic Latin core and a little more…...but it's not simple and there are other …side effects." He said carefully.

Sabrina stood up and turned to him, "It doesn't sound like it is a normal spell." She said tilting her head with a thoughtful look.

Nick shook his head, "It's not…. it's more of a transfer…. So, I will transfer my personal knowledge of Latin to you…. Soooo some of the words that I use…. The way that I use them…. You will want to do the same…I will literally be giving you a piece of me." He finished quietly. "You will hold all my memories from learning Latin, absorbing it in your own personal memory, from my point of view."

"So, you are giving me your memories… but you still have them also right?" She asked.

Nick nodded, "I am sharing a piece of me, we will both have it."

Sabrina laid a hand on his arm, "Nick, that is a big deal… are you sure?" She asked him carefully searching his face.

Nick stood up and looked down at her cautiously, "That is not all… this spell it's a transfer spell…. It is a sharing spell…" He paused and looked backout the window, so Sabrina reached up and put a hand on his chest, waiting for him to continue, "So for it to work…. You would have to pick something that you want to share and transfer to me. It's a balance spell… normally only very close witches and warlocks do it because you are giving someone a piece of yourself."

Sabrina took a breath and turned back to look out the window, Nick watched as the emotions rolled over her face. It was like a magic in itself. Watching the way her thoughts and feelings would filter across her face. After a moment she turned to him, "Have you ever done this before?" She asked softly.

Nick shook his head no carefully, she gave him a nod, "Why not?" she asked head tilted to the side.

Nick looked back out the window, thinking for a moment, "There was never anyone I was willing to share anything with before now." He said carefully.

Sabrina bit her lip studying him carefully. "What would you want from me?" She asked softly.

Nick turned and walked back to the bed, "Anything will be fine." He shrugged, sitting down, refusing to look at her.

Sabrina came over to sit next to him, she bumped his shoulder with his, "No…. you just told me that Latin the way we use it… it is special and important and unique…... so, the only way I would consider this is if we do an equal exchange-ish." She said with a grin, "So what random piece of me would you want to see?" She gave a giggle, "I am actually pretty boring, and I am not sure what I have of value that you would want."

Nick looked down at her, his face still serious. After a moment he looked back to the window and gave a small sigh, "You are going to think that it is stupid."

Sabrina was intrigued and wrapped an arm around him, "You are talking to the girl who wants to steal a language from you…...how stupid is that."

Nick gave her a small smile, "Not stupid, it is a major thing that you are struggling with right now… and it is effecting other areas of your life." He said carefully, "The thing I am thinking of will hold no real value to my world…I am just curious." He said.

Sabrina sat back waiting from him to continue, when he didn't, she reached out and grabbed his hand, "Tell me… I would neve make fun of you or think you were stupid." She said.

Nick looked down at her with a small smile, "You wouldn't… would you. You are still being kind and wonderful… I am never sure if really are a witch... because you are not like any other witch I have ever met." he said studying her face.

Sabrina gave out a quick smile and laugh, "Thank you… I take that as a compliment." She bumped his shoulder again, "Now tell me." She said softly.

Nick sighed and stood up and walked back over to the window. Sabrina watched him this time as the emotions he was trying to push down were coming up. She watched as he finally pulled up his courage and turned to fully face her, "Can I have the memories of your family?" he asked quietly.

Sabrina looked at him in confusion and waited for him to clarify, "I mean…. The happy and sad memories of what it's like to have a family…. The memories of the love you feel for them?" He finished so quietly that she almost didn't hear him.

Realization hit Sabrina like a ton of brick, Nick who had never felt real love…. Had a real family…. He just wanted to know what it felt like. What if felt like to be loved, unconditionally by a family. She stood up and tears pour down her face as she ran over to pull him over into a hard hug. Her heart contracted in pain for him, she wanted to keep him safe from the outside world and the pain it had caused him.

It took a moment for Nick to wrap his arms back around her, but then her held on as she cried for him. Then his heart cracked a little more as this little witch cried tears for him…... for his pain…... for his sadness…. and he felt that feeling in his chest again. The overwhelming emotions rushing through him and he simultaneously hated it and craved it like a junkie with new drugs. He leaned down to hear her whisper, "Nick, I would give you those memories without the Latin…" and his heart shattered.

"Are you sure." He whispered into her hair, still unsure …. Of all of it.

Sabrina leaned back with a watery smile, "Yes I am 100 percent sure…. But I do have one question." She said.

Nick raised an eyebrow at her, "What is that?" He asked apprehensively.

"What does Mea lu…" She paused trying to get it out but stumbling. "lu…naticus mean?" She asked closing her eyes, trying to repeat what he had been calling her that last month every day when he talked to her.

She pulled back in his arms when he broke out in a loud laugh, "Well that means my seizures…." He said with a huge grin, "Satan, you really do need help as soon as possible." He whispered as he looked down at her, expression free and light and a smile gracing his lips for the first time ever.

Sabrina felt her heart do the stutter thing again… the stutter she had only ever felt for one other person. She pushed it away, refusing to think about it and rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant." She said in a huff.

"Do you mean illuminatio mea?" He asked with a grin. When she gave a smile and nod, he grinned, "I guess you should study and find out." He said.

Sabrina grinned, "ORRRRRRRRRRR when we do this spell… I will just KNOW." She said laughing and Nick rolled his eyes and pulled her close again and whispered into her hair…. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Sabrina pulled her head back, "Are you sure?"

Nick gave a quick nod and pulled her in for another hug, that she tightened and they both sighed. Just taking each other in and the comfort they brought each other.

Neither one saw the mortal that was looking up at Sabrina's window. Neither one noticed the hands clenching in anger and hatred. Neither one saw the jealously pouring off the mortal as he began to plot.


	3. Taken

Sabrina and Nick sat at the window talking for the next few hours waiting for the moon to raise. Every time she glanced at him, his heart would stutter and stop, frankly he was starting to get frustrated with the way she was making him feel. His body was in chaos….and the only cure he could think of was standing next to him… and he could not have it. Yet every time she gave him the glance and his heart would stutter… he felt peace… it was worth the frustration.

So instead Nick explained to her that the spell would take only a few minutes, but it had to be done under the moon in a place that holds memories for one of the witches within the spell. It was decided that Sabrina's yard was the most appropriate because she had so many memories there.

They also took the time to memorize the spell that as Sabrina pointed out laughing was in Latin.

When Nick rolled his eyes, Sabrina grinned over at him, "What…... don't you think that it is a little funny that we are doing a spell in Latin…... so I can learn Latin?" She said putting her chin on her hand looking down at the spell that had been written out, her smile almost blinding him.

Nick shook his head, "NO…. honestly…. it is scary." He walked over and sat next to her, sliding the spell he had written out closer to them. "Look." He leaned in closer to her and whispered pointing to the words, "Listen so you can know what it says and feel the words." He began to read the words out loud to her in Latin, then translating it into English so she knew what she was saying. Only after she could say the spell in both Latin and English to Nick's satisfaction did he let her start gathering the few materials that they would need.

Sabrina looked over at Nick as they walked down the stairs to the yard. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" She whispered, her hand tucked into his elbow, the place that had become the home for her hand the last month. "This is a big deal, taking a piece of yourself and giving it to me?" She asked softly, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Nick looked down at her, "It is just Latin…..." He said back a smirk on his lips, then his smirked changed to a small soft smile that only Sabrina ever saw, "…. you are the one that is sharing the memories of your family."

Sabrina paused outside the front door, "To me they are memories…. Some good and some bad. Some happy and some will be painful…. maybe I should ask you if that's what you really want from me." She said softly, eyes worrying.

Nick looked into her eyes, "Would you…." He paused and looked over her head. "Would you get rid of the good memories to get rid of the painful memories?" He looked back down at her face and waited for her to answer.

She gave a ghost of a smile, "No …never…. I would take every painful memory to keep the good ones." She placed a hand on his heart, "What are good memories if you have no way of understating how good they are… the painful memories, they remind us how special the good ones are." She slid her hand up to his cheek, "What is your best memory?" She asked him, brushing her thumb across his bottom lip, making his eyes flare.

Nick paused closing his eyes, just feeling her gentle touch, after a moment he gave her a small smile, "When you asked me for help on your homework and asked me to walk you home." He said softly.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow in surprise and tried to take a step back, but Nick's hands shot out to her hips and pulled her closer instead. "Me? Asking you to be my tutor…. that is your best memory?" She asked in gently.

Nick shrugged, "It is one of the best." He said looking into her eyes.

Sabrina bit her lip, "But why?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Nick copied her, raising a hand to cup her cheek, "Because you ask me to be part of your life…... you invited me into your home… and yes it was because you wanted something from me…. But more than that you trusted me to help you…. You trusted me to tell me your stories… you trusted me enough to let me into your life, home…. And" He paused ready to lay out his heart, expecting it to be thrown away… but he had to try, "I think maybe a little piece of your heart?" He finished in a whisper.

Sabrina closed her eyes and tilted her cheek into his hand, so it was fully cupped and sighed. Nick gently rubbed his thumb over her lips, his heart settling and some of the pain ebbing away.

After a moment she looked back up at him, "When I first invited you home that day, it was because I saw that your eyes were sad…... I mean you hide it well." She said with a small smile, "behind a mask of indifference and anger…. But when you look closely, I can see the sadness and pain…" She bit her lip looking up at him, "I wanted to make that look go away." She whispered up at him, her hand going to hold onto his that was still on her cheek.

Nick smiled gently, "That's why that was one of my best memories…. because it was the first time in my life that another person looked at me, really looked up and really saw me…" He looked down at Sabrina, "I promise you that any bad memories that you have, will be worth feeling what it feels like to be loved… to have a family." He closed his eyes for a moment, "My only fear is feeling that feeling then never feeling it again… on my own." He whispered his voice catching.

Sabrina slid her hands back around his neck gently pulling him down until his lips were ghosting over hers, "I promise that you will never feel like you are alone again…... You will always have family and memories with me." The she brushed her lips over his gently. It was not romantic or passionate…... instead it was a soft caress of a promise that made Nick's heart clench in pain and pleasure.

Sabrina pulled back and gave him a small smile, "If that's what you want anyway…." She brushed her fingers down his cheek.

Nick grabbed her hand and pulled it to where his heart was beating erratically. "I have never wanted anything more." He whispered his hand over hers on his chest, "Now are you ready?"

Sabrina nodded and took a deep breath, "Yes, what's the first step?" She said following him down the front steps into the yard.

Nick handed her the salt, "Go to the most important place in the yard, the one that has the most memories." He said.

Sabrina immediately turned and walked over to the big tree with the swing. Her fingers ran down the rope holding it up, "There are so many good and bad memories from this spot… with my cousin and aunts…. Even of my parents." She looked up at Nick with a watery smile, "I used to sit here and look at all of the photos of my parents."

Nick saw her pain and walked over to brush the tear off her cheek, "You don't have to share those memories." He said softly…... "Just what its like to have family."

Sabrina smiled, "Those are memories of my family, sad… happy. Excited and loved…. pain and …...and… and everything…...family is not one feeling or emotion….it is all of them layered on each other." She looked up at him, "The best families are the ones that have more happy layers then sad…. More good then bad…. But all families have both sides." She whispered looking down at the swing.

Nick gave her a small smile and nod, then watched as she drew a large salt circle around the swing under the tree, the moon peeking through the empty branches. He walked around the circle placing candles every few feet and then throwing a collection of herbs and flowers around the circle. When he was done, he turned to see Sabrina swinging softly with a small smile on her face. She looked up at Nick and grinned, "One of the best memories I am going share with you is when my Aunt Zelda would bring me out here when no one else was home and push me on the swing."

She paused closing her eyes grinning, "My Aunt Hilda was always so much more open with her wanting to love me and be there… Aunt Zelda hides behind this tuff and mean exterior…" She paused and looked at Nick with a grin, who was leaning against the tree, "Reminds me of someone else that I know." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Nick raised his eyebrows and pointed at himself in fake shock which made Sabrina laugh out loud. The sound carrying over the yard in musical notes, making Nick instinctively smile and move closer.

"Anyway." She said with a grin, "She would wait until no one was home then she would drop little hints about the swing until I would ask her to bring me out here…. Then she would act all upset and huff and puff and roll her eyes, but right when I would look at her… my head tilting up to look at her…. she would give me a small wink and we would spend hours out here swinging and talking." She paused and looked up at the moon, "and whenever Aunt Hilda or Ambrose came home. She would look at them and say… _finally you can take over_... then she would look down at me, kiss my forehead and whispered that love was eternal, and she would love me until the end of time. Before stalking back into the house in a huff." She said smiling gently.

Nick smiled down at her, "She sounds like she loves you very much…. And absolutely nothing like the witch I see at dinner…I see her love for you, but it's always hidden." He said softly.

Sabrina nodded, "Yes that is what she does…... love is weakness…. It is something to be hidden and kept tucked away… she tries to follow the witch way of indifference... but she loves." She smiled and stood up, "Aunt Hilda, I think is more like me and my mother then her sister and my father…...she loves loud, laughs freely… you would think that she is mortal."

Sabrina walked over to the middle of the circle and held her hands out, "That's why I said you were more like my Aunt Zelda, it's there… hidden…... the feelings and love, and every once in a while, if I look long enough…. Hard enough… I can see it peeking out." She said looking at him closely and gave small frown, "You have less then she does though…" She held out her hand to him, "I am hoping that I can change that… you can still be like my Aunt Zelda…. With the gruff exterior…. But you will have more love and happiness under the surface." She whispered.

Nick shook his head walking over to her, pushing past the feelings that wanted to surface and pulled out the sarcasm, "I have no clue what you are talking about…. I am a cold stone warlock." He said with a smirk, "Unless its heat that you want, I can give you that."

Sabrina rolled her eyes at him, knowing what he was doing and letting it go for now, "You are too much!" She said laughing, she reached out and grabbed his hands, "Now let's do this…... the first step is we think about what we are sharing…right?" She asked.

Nick placed his hands on hers, palm to palm, "Yes then once you bring forward what we are exchanging we push our palms together and say the spell…. Then the information will flow from one of us to the other. You will see when the magic is done, and it is imperative that you do not let go until the magic is done."

Sabrina looked up at him with a question in her eyes, "Why?" she said biting her lip.

Nick frowned down at her, "Because this spell is an exchange, and if only one half shares the other half will feel the magic ring in their body and the it will keep searching, making the one without the knowledge slowly get confused and eventually go mad."

Sabrina nodded and grinned, "Well that would suck." She said with a grin, "So make sure we switch everything fully…got it." She took a deep breath and stepped closer to Nick, reaching up her finger tips brushing his, "Are you ready?" She asked looking up at him.

Nick looked down at her one more time, having to make sure she understood what she was stepping into, "Are you sure about this? It is permanent, we cannot undo this." He said searching her eyes, "You will have a piece of me in you always…. And yes… most of it will be the Latin… but you will get some of the emotions and memories that I got while learning them…. The same with you giving me yours…. They will be shared forever." He raised one of his hands to brush his fingers down her face. "Can you be tied to me forever?"

Sabrina gave him the soft thoughtful look as she really thought about what he said. She looked up at him, "Can you be tied to me forever?" She asked him back softly.

Nick gave her a small smile, "That is no hardship, I swear that to you." He whispered down to her, "Ready?" He asked her softly.

Sabrina nodded taking a deep breath, "Ready." They pushed their palms together and looked into each other's eyes and began to chant…

"Da in manu mea  
Dare tibi  
Hi memorias mutabit  
Percussiones illae mutabit  
Mecum communicet,  
Share tecum"

Nick and Sabrina looked into each other's eyes, repeating the spell as the circle began to glow.

They stepped closer so their arms touched from finger tips to elbows and said the chat again, the light starting to circle them as the memories moved from one caster to the other.

On the third time they started the chant Nick and Sabrina began to glow, eyes bright as they stared at each other.

As they finished the last line of the chant for the third time the light exploded around them and Nick felt Sabrina starting to pull away. He slid his fingers through hers and pulled her even closer, so they were touching from toes to chest, he looked down into her eyes as he whispered, "Not yet…... not until the light is gone."

Sabrina felt the words simmering in and out of her hands, the memories attached filtering through her fingertips, "I can feel them." She whispered looking up to him.

Nick smiled down at her, tilting his head down so his forehead rested on hers, his eyes never leaving hers. "I can feel you…. Feel your memories… it like a light in the darkness." He whispered.

Sabrina stopped looking at the memories he was sending her and began to pull every memory she could think of, both good and bad from her life time that had anything to do with her family. She began to push them through into his hands, and she knew it was working when he gasped. "illuminatio mea." His fingers tightening on hers.

She smiled as the light around her bloomed and encased him, "Family." She whispered. "Love"

But as the suddenly as the light brightened …. it vanished as Nick's eyes slid closed and he started to fall to his Knees.

"Nick?" Sabrina gasped, reaching out for him, "NICK…... what happened?" She said grasping at his body as it slid down hers. "Nick... what's wrong?" She said desperately, her fear pouring out of her.

Sabrina looked up when she heard a soft, "Brina?" Whispered at her.

Her eyes were unfocused as she looked up at the figure standing over them. "Harvey?" She said before looking back down at Nick, trying to find out why he was not answering her, "Help me." She said grasping at Nicks face, turning it towards her, "Nick… can you hear me?" she said softy.

"Brina?" Harvey said again, "Come on… we have to go."

Sabrina looked up at Harvey tears in her eyes, "I cannot leave him… I did something to him..." She said looking back down Nick, her hands rubbing at Nicks face. "Nick… wake up... something is wrong.… and I don't know how to help." Her voice broke and one of the small pieces of Latin she got slid though her mind. "surgit…. wakeup." She whispered as the tears started to slide down her face. "I only got some of the Latin…. I still don't know what inv…. invasions…. means"

Nick groaned his eyes still closed as he reached out for her hands, "That still means seizures." He whispered. "My head..."

Sabrina laughed through her tears down at him, her hands cupping his cheeks, "I am so sorry… I tried to give you more memoires…I must have pushed to much." She said leaning down to kiss him gently, "I am so so sorry."

But she paused when Nick shook his head softly, reaching out to grab her hand that was holding his cheek, "NO" He whispered. "The back."

Sabrina shook her head confused, "What do you mean …... the back…" but she paused to look up at Harvey when he called out to her again.

"Brina… get up we have to go." He whispered down at her. Sabrina finally looked past his face down to the bat that was dripping blood in his hand.

Sabrina looked at him carefully, while pulling Nick closer to her, "Harvey… what did you do?" She whispered, the fear seeping through her body for an entirely different reason.

Harvey shook his head down at her… "I had to… he was spelling you." He said …. His voice confused.

Sabrina shook her head, "No, Harvey…..." She said slowly and softly, "Nick was helping me learn spells… I was struggling at my new school." She said her hand resting on Nicks chest, willing him to be still so he didn't draw Harvey's attention again. "Harvey why don't you walk to the house and wait for me." She whispered.

She held her breath, waiting for Harvey to get past his confusion but she let out a gasp as he turned and pointed at Nick and shouted, "NO…... Brina… he spelled you… I saw it… when you walked with him." Harvey stepped closer and Sabrina saw the confusion and anger twist across his face…but what made her pause and grip Nick tighter was the hatred as he looked down at Nick. "He stole you…... and he brain washed you." Harvey muttered, "Now I am going to take you away…. Make you better." He said walking closer to Nick.

Sabrina shook her head at him, "No I am awake and I am ok…I promise Harvey…... I haven't spoken to you because I thought you needed space." She said trying to get his attention back on her and way from Nick who was starting to groan in pain. But it didn't work when Harvey narrowed his eyes rising the bat to hit Nick again.

"NO." Sabrina yelled holding up a hand in fear, covering Nick with her body. "I will come with you." She said, "Let me just help Nick." She whispered but knew instantly that it was the wrong thing to say when Harvey shook his head in anger, eyes wild.

"NO….no…. no….. NO." He shouted at Sabrina, stalking over and pushing her back away from Nick roughly. Then he raised his bat high to swing it down at Nick again muttering under his breath in a crazy manner that terrified Sabrina to her core. She had never seen this side of Harvey… never seen the wild and crazy uncheck temper and hatred.

Sabrina held up her hand and whispered a pushing spell, so Harvey took a few steps back from the wind pushing at him. She scrambled over to Nick placing a hand on his head and on his chest and began softly whispering a sleeping and healing spell over Nick. It took no more than a few seconds, but it was all Harvey needed to get his balance and walk back over.

Sabrina sprung up to her feet, stepping over Nick's unconscious body, "Stop." She said holding out her hands. "Harvey look at me." She said desperately trying to ger his attention when she saw him still focusing on Nick. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as the fear rolled off of her in waves. "Harvey…" She tried to say calmly, "Look at me…... I will come with you." She kept her hands up, trying to get him to focus on them and her.

She knew she had his attention when he finally looked up at her, "You can help me." She said taking one small step after the other until she was within reaching distance of him. Giving him a nod, "See I will come with you." She whispered but gasped when he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her tightly to his side.

"Yes…yes…" He muttered, "We can go now… I can help you." He said his voice going in and out, "Yes .. let's go." He said pulling her roughly along the path and into the woods. His fingers digging into her arm bruising them.

Sabrina looked back, tripping as she tried to keep up with Harvey, tears falling down her face. She looked to Nick's lifeless body and whispered a spell to protect Nick and call for Ambrose to hear. "Keep him safe, keep him well, heal him and ring the bell, let Ambrose hear his yell." She whispered as she tripped and cut her knee on the rock.

Harvey yanked Sabrina back up to her feet, still muttering and waving his arm wildly. Sabrina could smell the confusion and hatred rolling off of him, "Get up… move... we have to go." He muttered at her, pulling her deeper into the woods to his waiting truck. But the farther he pulled her away, the more confused she became… her head starting to have blanks.

"Harvey?" She whispered, trying to focus on where they were going, but her vision was becoming darker…. Lost. "Help me." She said as Harvey pushed her into the truck and slammed the door. Her eyes began to slide closed as Harvey started to drive down the lane and the last thing, she saw in her mind was Nick laying on the ground hurt and waiting and she whispered, "Nick." As she slid into unconsciousness and the jealousy and hatred carried her away.


	4. Lost

Ambrose was sitting in his room trying to cast a new spell when he heard his name being whispered. "Hello?" He yelled and paused waiting for a response, but there was no answer just the echoing of his name again.

He stood up slowly listening as he heard his name being whispered again, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

It sounded like Sabrina's voice but echoed away each time he heard it. "Brina?" He called out carefully, eyes narrowing. But the only answer he got back was his name being called out again.

He stood up slowly, "Brina…... is that you?" He yelled back. But he just heard his name again

and again, with a small pause between each one, a soft echo in the house. He walked out of his room and followed the voice down the hall.

"Brina?" He called out carefully. There was something off about the voice that called out to him, it was filled with fear and pain. "Sabrina… where are you?" He paused at each door pushing it open, but all her could hear was the echo.

But the voice only kept calling him over and over again, nagging… begging him to come. It was starting to push fear and worry into the pit of his stomach. "Sabrina, where are you." He called out.

He made his way down the stairs following the soft echoing voice and saw Hilda talking to Zelda as they came out of the Kitchen.

"Ambrose, what are you doing?" Zelda said in a flat voice, "I need you to go upstairs and see if Sabrina will be coming to dinner, since your Aunt Hilda and I are both finally home at the same time, she wants to have a family dinner."

Ambrose shook his head, "You can't hear that?" He asked his aunts as he kept following the voice to the front door, "my name.… being called out."

Zelda looked confused and looked to Hilda who shook her head, "Hear what?" She asked following Ambrose to the door, "Ambrose what on earth are you talking about?"

Ambrose shook his head, "My name being called over and over again." He said walking out onto the porch, "It is getting louder as come out side."

Zelda rolled her eyes, "Do you think that it could be a trap…. Calling you out…. since only you can hear it?" She asked following him out to the porch.

Ambrose shook his head, "Normally I would agree but its Brina's voice and she sounds hurt…I don't know why but it is coming from her….. I know that it her voice, she sent it." He said walking into the yard.

Zelda shook her head, "What do you hear?" She asked following him closely.

He shook his head, "Just my name over and over again… wait, it is getting louder." He said going around to the back of the yard, following the sound of Sabrina's voice. He looked over at tree and saw Nick laying in the middle of the circle, but he couldn't see Sabrina anywhere. He took off in a run, sliding to his knees next to Nick's still body.

"Nick… Nick, wake up." Ambrose said gently shaking Nick, "Where is Sabrina?" He asked desperately, looking around for her noticing her voice was gone and the air was silent again.

Nick gave a groan, eyes still closed, "Sabrina?" He asked quietly.

Ambrose shook Nick harder as his aunts came walking up behind him, "Yes where is she, she was calling my name …to you…. But she is not here." He said.

Hilda dropped down to her knees next to Nick, "Nick darling…. Can you wake up? Sabrina is missing." She said softly.

Nick groaned low in his throat as he began to wake up, "My head." He said softly, eyes still closed.

Ambrose helped to slowly sit him up and Hilda gasped, "The back of his head." She whispered up at Zelda who came around to look.

Zelda looked over at Ambrose with a frown, "We need to get him inside and heal his head." She whispered.

Ambrose nodded and slid an arm around Nicks waist, "Come on Mate, up you go." He said, trying to help Nick to his feet.

"Wait…... Sabrina." Nick moaned his eyes blinking open, "Where is Sabrina…. We were…... we... SATAN help me…. my head." He whispered. "I heard her… she was sacred."

Ambrose looked over at Hilda with a frown, "She is not here….. we only found you in the circle."

Nick groaned again, putting most of his weight on Ambrose, "We didn't…... we… the spell….. hit me." He whispered as Ambrose helped him into the house slowly not making any sense as he spoke.

Hilda and Zelda ran ahead of Nick and Ambrose, Hilda running to the kitchen to make some healing tea and Zelda to get herbs and bandages for Nick's head. By the time that Ambrose helped Nick to sit on the couch both of the Aunt were coming back into the room arms full.

"Sit forward, Nick." Zelda said trying to push the Herbs into the back of his head. But at Nick's shout of pain, Hilda shook her head, "Stop, let him drink this first." She said holding out a cup of steaming tea, "It has pain killer and healing in it… it will help before you try and bandage it up."

She reached over to help Nick slowly sip the tea, "Darling can you tell us what happened?" Hilda asked softly.

Nick closed his eyes, trying to put the pieces back together around the pain and confusion. But all he could remember ….all he could feel…... was the rolling emotions of the love, joy, fear, happiness and sadness that Sabrina had felt for the last 16 years rushing through him. Each one attached to a memory that flashed before his eyes, blinding him to anything else. It was overwhelming….. it was like he was drowning in all of it…. And he couldn't get afloat in it.

He paused trying to turn off everything, to figure out what happened to Sabrina, "I ….. she …" but the emotions were still crushing him, it was like it was getting worse, not better.

He had never felt most of them before, the love and caring….. the worry for others and happiness…true happiness that held no strings. He felt like he was never going to be able to breath again. Like he would be lost in them forever…. He was lost in which way to turn….. how to turn them all off. So he latched onto one thought, one person and one emotion…. Sabrina and her fear and grasped it tightly.

"Sabrina, where is she?" He asked trying to clear his mind, "We need to finish…." He whispered.

Hilda gave him a small shh, "You have to finish this and clear your head, then we will figure out what's going on." She said, but Nick could hear the worry in her voice, and it terrified him… another emotion that he had not felt before.

"Where is Sabrina." He asked looking at Ambrose as his mind started to clear, "We were doing a spell and I felt pain explode in the back of my head…. Then voices." He said finishing the tea and looking around. "Sabrina was scared."

Zelda nodded over at Hilda who grimaced in the pain she knew Nick was going to feel and Zelda pushed the herbs back into the wound on the back of Nick's skull before whispering a spell to attach the bandages.

"Fucking Satan." Nick yelled as the pain shot through the back of his skull into his eyes, "Sabrina was right, you are not exactly gentle…. "He grabbed the back of his head turning to look at Zelda, "But I know that you are worried, and according to Sabrina's thoughts that makes you meaner." He said looking back at her with a frown.

Zelda narrowed her eyes at him, "And how do you know Sabrina's thoughts and that I am worried or that I care…because let me be perfectly clear when I tell you that I do not like you or care what happens to you." She said sitting back and crossing the hands on her lip, tilting her head up with a sniff.

Nick gave a small nod, "Not worried about me…. Sabrina… you are worried about Sabrina…... you are doing that thing where you are trying to detach and coming off cold because you don't want to show any emotion." He said looking over at Zelda shaking his head, "I am trying to figure out all of these new emotions and memories." He whispered.

Zelda narrowed her eyes but said nothing, Hilda looked over at Nick carefully, her hand twitching like it wanted to rest on Nicks leg, "How do…. Who do you know these things dear?" She asked softly.

Nick shook his head gently, "We were doing an exchange spell…" He paused as Zelda gasped at him, eyes narrowed. "Sabrina was struggling with her Latin… badly…. She couldn't do spells properly and was falling behind in her classes." He took another breath, "She didn't want father Blackwell to pull her from any classes…. But you can't just spell a language."

Hilda nodded, "So you gave her your Latin… your memories of it." She whispered putting together.

Nick nodded at her taking a deep breath, "We had finished the spell by three and the circle was complete…... she started to push all of her memories, it was overwhelming." He whispered, "I had never felt… never experienced." He stopped closing his eyes, his hand going to his heart to press, like he could press the aching away.

"WHAT." Zelda said sharply, "What did she share with you?"

Nick opened his eyes and looked over at her, "Her memories and emotions about family. What it feels like to love…. To lose her parents…... to have you as her family." He whispered looking around. "Did you know that her favorite memory of you is when you push her on the swing?" He asked Zelda softly.

Zelda stood up and walked away, her shoulder stiff as she looked out the window.

Nick looked over at Ambrose, "Her favorite of you is when you sing at the top of your lungs with your headphones on while you work downs stairs." When Ambrose gave a small smile and nod Nick asked him carefully, "Did you know that she records it and when she is upset she watches it." Making Ambrose roll his eyes but smile.

He took a breath and looked at Hilda, "You are harder to read… it is like every single one of her memories with you is interwoven… they don't come up sharply like the others…" When she frowned, he shook his head, "No I think it's a good thing, like there was not one more important then the others…. They all matter, hugs and talks, kisses and advise…. They all blend together to be important." He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands, "Sorry…. I .. there are so many things and I am trying to filter them, but I feel like I was hit with …... what do mortals say …... a train?" He whispered.

'

Hilda smiled at him and nodded, "Yes that is what they say." She said softly.

Zelda turned around sharply, "This is all lovely and wonderful, but Sabrina is still missing, and we have no clue…. We need to find her." She said tightly.

Nick took a breath, "We really have to… and quickly." He whispered putting his head into his hands, "the spell was not completed….. I think that I got most of her memories… she pushed them into me, but I can still feel the spell trying to finish… As I was pushing mine into her, I was hit from behind…. The pain, it was blinding…... I just remember falling."

Zelda nodded and put her hand in the yes, yes motion, "We know all of that, what else can you tell us?" She demanded.

Nick looked up and narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't you think I want to remember? That I am not …. Terrified?" He finished with a whisper. He shook his head closing his eyes again, "Sabrina was worried about me at first…. She thought that the spell had gone wrong…... but then there was another voice and she was confused and then she yelled and that's all I remembered before Ambrose woke me up."

Zelda went to cut in, but Hilda spoke over her gently, "Nick Hunny…. Was it a male or female voice?"

Nick closed his eyes to try and remember, "Male but it sounded off….. like there was something wrong with it." He said.

Hilda nodded, "Warlock or human…. or did they say anything that would make you think one way or another?"

Nick paused again trying to think, "Human… no warlock… no human…... it sounded like he was trying to protect Sabrina, but she was scared of the voice." He took a deep breath, "All I can hear in my mind is her voice, not the words…just the voice and the feeling of the spell she used over me." He stopped for a moment the looked up, "Wait I remember she said…. "I still don't know what _invasiones_ means."

"seizures?" Zelda asked with narrowed eyes, "Why in the world would she would say that?"

A smile ghosted over Nicks lips, "Because she kept trying to say _illuminatio_ … but she messes up each time and says something close but wrong… the last two times it was _invasions_.

Zelda rolled her eyes, "She switched her memories of her family for Latin…. Really… that is ridicules." She whispered.

Before Nick could say anything, Hilda gave Nick a small smile, "You know that spell trades something that is needed not just wanted…. Sabrina needed Latin and obviously Nick needed family…." Shoe paused looking over at Zelda, "I am more worried about Sabrina and the fact that they didn't finish the spell…. You know what that means for both of them." She said softly.

Zelda gave a nod, "Nick how are you feeling right now?" She asked sharply.

Nick took a breath, "Headache but not sure if its is because of the spell or the hit to the head." She looked over at Ambrose, "We need to find Sabina as soon as possible." He whispered, "I have no confusion or loss of alertness."

Ambrose gave a quick nod before turning to Zelda, "We can do a locating spell." He stood up, "Time is of the essence. Each moment..." He refused to finish his thoughts out loud and instead walked out the door to the kitchen.

Zelda gave a quick nod at Hilda before striding out of the room after Ambrose.

Hilda looked over at Nick, "We will find her….. she will be ok." She whispered reaching out to hold Nicks hand.

Nick paused looking down at the comfort she was giving him before taking a breath, "It's weird, I have these memories now of feelings…. Like comfort and love…. I don't understand them fully…. Of even feel all of them….. but now I can understand why you are holding my hand… before I would have looked at you like you were crazy….." He closed his eyes, "But the one thing I never thought I would feel… that I never wanted to feel is fear."

Hilda gave a small nod, her eyes watering, "I know the feeling…" She whispered, "There is both good and bad when you open yourself up to feelings…. The love and happiness, there is nothing like it." She paused catching his eyes, "But it comes at a price and that is the fear and sadness if the person you are caring about… the person that gives you happiness is taken or hurt."

Nick nodded, "I have never met anyone like her before." He whispered but then growled out, "I HATE the feelings that she is making me feel…. "He paused his frustration draining away as fast as it came, "At the same time, I crave them… I crave being around her, so I feel them." He put his head in his hands, "Every day I crave her laughter and smile and that is the right word, crave…. I dream of it at night… at first, I thought she put a spell on me…

I seek her out to be around her…... I want… hope for more of her everyday…...I cannot imagine a world without her in it…. I can not imagine my world without her in it."

Hilda gave a small laugh, "That my boy is what we call love…... it is what Edward felt for Sabrina's mother… it is what most mortals search for their entire lives and most warlocks and witches never feel." She said smiling. "And it sounds like you have had this feeling for a while…. You have loved her a while."

Nick looked up at her, "I HATE it." He said fiercely, "It makes me feel weak."

"That is what Edward said…so I am going to ask you the something I asked him." Hilda said softly, "But…. would you give it up?" She asked softly.

Nick closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, "No" he finally whispered, "Satan help me, I would not go back even if I could…... as much I hate it… as much as I want to make the pain stop…. Hearing her laugh… seeing her smile… smiling at me…. Holding her hand…... all of it is worth the pain… and the frustration and anger…. The fear." He paused looking up as his breath caught, "There is so much fucking fear right now…. We need to find her… to finish the spell…. To make sure that she is ok."

Hilda gave a nod, "How are you feeling now?" She said standing up, "Ready to go help with the spell since you were the last one with her, it will be best if you complete the spell."

Nick gave a quick nod, "Yes….. Zelda may have an evil bedside manner, but her spell worked like a charm."

Hilda laughed at him as she led him to the kitchen, "She was never one to sugar coat or be gentle, but she is the best you will ever find at fixing and curing and healing." She looked up as Zelda snorted at her.

"Being gentle is not needed when healing…... as long as I get the job done." Zelda said in a haughty tone, "Now you…" She said pointing at Nick, "get over here and help cast this spell… I want my niece back as soon as possible." She paused and gave a nasty smile with fire in her eyes, "And I want to know who took her… so I can kill them slowly, after I inflict as much pain as possible."

Nick nodded, "Get in line, I am going to kill him for even hearing the fear in her voice…. The fact that he touched her…took her…endangered her…. His existence ended the moment he touched her." He growled going over the ingredients for the location spell.

Ambrose looked over at him, "Not to mention that he hit you from behind." He said helping Zelda and Hilda begin to mix the herbs.

Nick looked up at Ambrose, "Him touching me is the last thing on the list I care about…... the moment he even considered hurting Sabrina, scaring her, taking her… he was a dead man." He growled.

Ambrose raised an eyebrow and looked over at Hilda who gave a small smile and shake of her head. "Lets just get her back and finish the spell…. Then you can fight over who is going to kill the person that took her." She looked around, "Just remember that Sabrina would not want anyone hurt in her name…. even if they hurt her….. so be smart about whatever you do… because Sabrina will feel responsible for whatever happens.

Zelda shrugged, "Who said she will ever know?" She smiled, "Do you remember that clown that scared when she was 6?"

Hilda rolled her eyes and Ambrose laughed, "I actually felt bad for that mortal." He said, "He moved away from town the day after he got out of the mental hospital."

Zelda smirked, "Sometimes death is the easy way out…. Sometimes living can be more painful." She said handing Nick a jar she had mixed. "I think a perpetual fear spell for the rest of his life….. To feel the pain and fear she felt... for every moment…... forever may be fitting..." She looked over at Hilda and raised an eyebrow, "Then Sabrina can have blood free hands."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Good… but only after I beat him to an inch of his life…" He paused mixing everything, "I don't mind a little blood on my hands." He said darkly.

Ambrose nodded, "I will hold him down for you….. then Aunty Zelda can finish him." He said handing Nick the map for the spell.

Hilda rolled her eyes, "And I will keep all of your secrets while I help keep Sabrina distracted." She said huffing and holding out her hands, "But first let us find her."

"Yes." Said Ambrose reaching his hands out.

"Yes." Said Zelda holding her hands out.

"Yes." Said Nick completing the circle with his hands.

"Hold on Sabrina." He whispered, the fear in his voice seeping through…. The pain and worry etched on his face…each new emotion felt like it was going to choke him from the inside out…. the need to bring Sabrina back… to hold her in his arms overwhelming and he began to chant.


	5. Found but not Safe

Sabrina slowly came awake, feeling the swaying movement of being carried. She sluggishly opened her eyes, taking in the blurring trees above her as she was taken through the woods.

She was so cold…... so confused. She knew that something was wrong… but she just couldn't quiet figure it out…. couldn't quiet place it.

She rolled her head over to see who was carrying her and gasped as memories began to flood when she saw Harvey standing over her….

Memories of Nick…

of the spell ….

Of something else that was just a shadow in her mind…. But the harder she fought to remember…. the harder it was to think.

She closed her eyes trying to push past the confusion and nausea, past the heavy feeling she had in her body…. "Harvey?' She whispered, trying to get his attention.

Yet he looked just as confused as she was, muttering incoherent words in a way that made her even more frightened.….

"She…... help…... ruined… destroyed…she hurt…... help…. Kill." He whispered as he walked not looking down at her.

"Harvey?" She tried again but he still didn't look down, talking to himself. "Harvey?" She said louder.

He finally paused and looked down at her and she gasped at the way his eyes were slightly glazed over, "Brina." He whispered with a manic smile. "I am saving you Brina."

"Harvey." She whispered…... "I am ok… I don't need saving." But she knew it was the wrong thing to say the instant his smile changed, and his eyes darkened.

"You don't know…. He was taking you…... he was changing you… he is evil…... making you evil… so I am saving you." He said as he kept walking deeper into the woods not looking at her any more.

Sabrina took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Just trying to think… but it was getting harder and hard to form full thoughts… after a moment she looked back up at Harvey. "Can you take me to the hospital, I think I hurt my head." She said trying to get him to take her to a safer place than the woods. But her heart stuttered when he just shook his head at her, "I can't…. They don't know… they cannot help you… only me." He whispered.

Sabrina took another breath, "Then can you set me down for a second… I feel like I am going to throw up." She said looking back up at him.

He looked down at her with a frown, "Can you wait… almost there." He said still walking. But it was the way that his eyes looked at her that made her grow cold all over… not the chill in the air or the wind hitting her… no his word and his blank eyes terrified her….

"Where." She whispered, throat thick.

Harvey gave her the manic smile again, "The place where we will purify you….. make you good again… take away the evil… then we can be together again." He said making Sabrina heart speed up.

"Harvey." She whispered knowing she had to get away from him at all costs…. "I really don't feel good." She not fully lying as she felt her stomach roll.

Harvey looked down at her confused, "But we need to hurry." He said, "We have to get there."

Sabrina nodded at him with a small smile trying to get him to look at her, "I know… I need your help… but I don't… I don't want to throw up on you and I feel like I am going to…. Whatever Nick…." She saw Harvey scowled down at her, "Whatever Nick did to me… its making me sick." She said.

Harvey looked down and nodded at her, "Fine…... I told you he was hurting you…making you sick." He said as he paused and helped her slide to the ground.

Sabrina nodded, "You were right." She whispered, her mind racing… trying to process and think. She rolled over to her knees, putting her hands on the ground as she began to heave. She really was feeling sick. The fear and confusion rolling through her body…. The blank space in her mind and the darkness creeping into her vision. After a few moments of throwing up and dry heaving she tried to take deep breaths …. Trying to push past the rolling nausea. When she finally looked up to see Harvey pacing next to her, still muttering to himself… "that they had to hurry u[" …... "that she needed to be purified." She felt her stomach roll again.

She looked around, franticly trying to think…. To create a plan but she was so confused…. Each moment that passed it was made worse. The darkness was creeping into the edges of her vision. Making it harder and harder to see… it was almost like she was slowly going blind.

"Brina are you almost done?" Harvey came over standing beside her, looking down and still muttering.

Sabrina nodded not looking up at him, "Yes….. just give me a second…. I am still trying to settle my stomach." She said looking for something…. anything… then she saw a large stick that was about as thick as her wrist behind his shoes. She looked up at him from the ground.. "Can you get me a leaf or something to wipe my mouth." She said pointing in the opposite direction of the stick.

Her relief was overwhelming when he muttered of course and walked over to a tree on the opposite side of her. She slowly crawled to where the stick was puling it under her body the best she could. She watched as Harvey came back over to where she was kneeling, and when he handed her a bigger leaf he had pulled off the tree she gave him a small smile.

Him handing her the leaf was just one more reason she knew he was not in his right mind, if he was, he would have had her use her sleeve or his jacket…. Instead he handed her one tiny leaf to wipe her mouth. She took it whispering thank you and pretended to wipe her face, then she looked up at him carefully.

"Harvey?" She whimpered softly, "Can you help me up?" She said holding out one hand while griping the stick in another.

Harvey gave her his manic smile again and held out his hand. "Of course."

He was helping pull her up when she swung her arm hard from behind, the shock on his face only registering a second before the branch made contact against the side of his head. But it was the anger that came that surprised her, he should have been knocked out from how hard she swung. Instead his eyes narrowed, and his face twisted in rage. She had never in her life been scared of Harvey… he was always gentle and caring…. Even when he was upset or angry, he would walk away and be silent.

But the way his face twisted into fury when the branch hit him terrified her…. She took a shaky step back as Harvey reached up to clench his head and she made another split decision. Pulling the branch into both hands she swung wide and hard, hitting Harvey again, yet to her horror he was still up and now walking towards her…..Blood dripping down the side of his enraged face.

"Brina." He snarled at her… "I have to help you…. You are sick…. You need to be purified …. Then you will stop all this nonsense." He said walking towards her.

Sabrina felt her heart stutter as she stumbled back away from him, "Harvey… please stop you are scaring me." She whispered her eyes wide.

"Brina…... I love you but I have to help you… I have to purify you." He said still walking towards her, "Then we can be together."

Sabrina caught a sob in her throat as she realized that he was not going to stop… not going to let her go. Nothing she said was going to get through to him…. And her mind was getting more confused by the second…. Trying to process and think went from being second nature to having to be planed. To be thought out. She took a breath, tears streaming down her face, and swung again hard…. Only this time she didn't stop, bringing it back up to swing again and again until Harvey fell to his knees, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Sabrina wanted to fall to her knees…. Wanted to cry out in anger and frustration at what ever was happening to Harvey….. to cry out in sadness and pain at what she had just done. But she heard Harvey moan as he rolled to the ground and knew that she had to run… she had to move because she couldn't hurt him any more… no matter what. So, she had to take this moment and run as fast as she could.

She dropped the branch as she pulled in deep jagged breaths that turned into great sobs and she turned… and ran…. Stumbling and falling as her strength got weaker and weaker.

And she prayed to Satan…. To God ….

That Nick was ok…

That she could get away….

That she could get help ….

And that Harvey would be ok… that she could save him…...

But mostly she prayed that she would have the strength to get away…. her head and lungs felt like they were going to explode….

And when she heard Harvey screaming her name behind her, she began to run faster…. Blindly because she couldn't quite make out the shapes as her mind began to blur…. And so, she missed the steep ledge she was running up to… missed seeing the immediate drop…... and she fell...

She kept falling and rolling…...

Down…

Down…

Down forever…..

Until she finally reached the bottom and the confusion…. The blurring in her mind took over until she was floating away…... floating until all of the fear was gone… all of the pain was gone and then she was gone.

/-/-/-/-/

Nick took a breath as he got out of car following Ambrose into the woods, Zelda and Hilda behind him.

"Do you know where to go?" Ambrose asked.

Nock nodded as he felt the pull in his chest, the spell was one that pulled you to what you desired most and, in this moment… all he wanted was to get to Sabrina. To pull her close and make sure that she was safe… to finish the spell and hold her.

He closed his eyes letting the pull direct him deeper into the woods, when he began to run Ambrose followed hot on his heels with the aunts trying to keep up… but he couldn't wait… he couldn't slow down because he knew there was something very wrong…. That he needed to get to her as soon as he could.

He paused as he felt the pull change directions and he took a moment to breathe and wait to see where it was going.

Zelda paused, her breath coming out in bursts, "Why did you stop." She asked looking around to see if she could see Sabrina.

Nick held up a finger waiting for the pull to show him where to go. After a moment he shook his head, "She is moving now… quickly but not in one direction…." He closed his eyes trying to figure out which way he was going to go…... he started walking slowly to the left and then to the right…. "she is coming closer to us, but not in a straight line…." He said eyes closed pulling on the string that was tethering him to Sabrina…. testing to see if he could pull her towards him.

When he felt her stop moving, he looked over to Ambrose, "She stopped moving again." He said looking down to see Salem run past them and melt into the darkness. He quickly took off after the cat following the pull of the string and began to pray to Satan…...

that Sabrina was ok…. that she was hiding and waiting for him.

He didn't notice Ambrose running with him again or the Aunts following as fast as they could.

He just ran…... feeling the connection getting stronger and stronger as he ran.

He didn't stop….

He couldn't stop...

Her had to get to her…

-/-/

Sabrina slowly blinked her eyes open as she looked around her trying to focus on the blurring images. She felt the cold ground under her, hard and unforgiving and the air was like icicles across her skin.

She shivered as the wind tore through her thin sweater. When she had first gone out to perform the spell with Nick it was still warm, and she was not planning on being outside long. Now that it was the dead of night the temperature had dropped and the longer exposure and she could not feel her fingers or toes, her skin felt like ice. Yet the cold was not what worried her… not what made her breath catch and her hysteria start to rise.

No, it was the way her vision was blurred around the edges, making her unable to get a clear picture of her surroundings. It was the way she could hear the noise surrounding her on every side, but she couldn't tell what it was. The soft pitter of feet running past her in the dark… the echo of a cry of an animal that she couldn't see…. But most importantly, the muttering of the human that was coming up behind her.

She tried to blink her vision clear but there was just confusion running through her mind…... like there was something she was supposed to remember but couldn't place…. Like she knew who the voice belonged to but couldn't bring the face into her mind… like she was supposed to remember what…no….why she was outside on the cold hard ground but couldn't think of how she had gotten there.

She felt the tears rising in her eyes, making her blurry vision worse…... so all she could see was the darkness of the sky in one black screen. Her breath started to come out in sharp gasps as her mind continued in the depths of confusion and fear.

It wasn't until she felt the sharp head butt of a cat on her arm and looked up to see Salem sitting there looking at her, that pieces started to fall into place.

She was outside because Harvey took her….

It was Harvey behind her talking to himself.

She had been doing something…...something important when he came and took her… but her mind was still confused… Blank images still scattered in with the other memoires that were falling onto place.

"Salem." She whispered looking at him with a small smile and tears in her eyes. "Can you help me?"

His meow made her heart start to beat in a more relaxed manor, knowing he was there to protect and help her.

"Its Harvey." She whispered, "Something is wrong, and I don't want to hurt him…. Just get away until I can figure how to help him."

She knew Salem was not happy in her words when he gave sharp Meow, but she held firm, "Just distract him so I can get away… do not hurt him…" She blinked away the confusion that was creeping back into her mind, "There is something wrong here and I have to help him."

Salem meowed again but jumped over her to walk over to Harvey, he twirled through Harvey's legs distracting him.

Sabrina heard Harvey swear down at Salem, muttering incoherently but she waited, knowing that Salem was going to do something big. When she heard Harvey scream out in pain the then the rushing feet of Harvey chasing him, Sabrina tried to get up. But it was like her strength was gone and her vison was still clouded. She pulled herself up to her knees, crawling forward, her hands digging into the rocks on the ground. She felt her knees sliding across the ground, the blood seeping from her palms and knees. Yet she could barely move, and she had only made it few feet when she heard Harvey coming back.

Her panic at her inability to move faster and Harvey's confused muttering started to overwhelm her. Making her breath rush out in harsh pants, her white blond locks falling into her eyes blocking what little sight she had left. Her breath caught when she heard Harvey scream again, this time in pain as Salam did something to stop him from following her.

She pulled herself around a tree to hide, she brought her knees up to her chin trying to make herself small. Knowing that she could not go any farther, her vision almost black in the dark and her body running out of strength. She closed her eyes, trying to breathe through the rolling waves of panic.

She listened as Harvey's footsteps came closer and closer, his muttering and snapping of her name slipping through making her fear grow until tears were running down her face.

"Sabrina." Harvey snarled out her name as he realized he still had not found her. "Where did you go…. Your cat attacked me Sabrina… and I need to save you…. Where did you go…." Harvey let out another burst of animalist sound, "I NEED TO SAVE YOU." He screamed making Sabrina jump.

Sabrina clenched her arms tighter around her legs, her breath coming out in rushes…... she tried to make herself as small as possible. Her panic taking over because she couldn't stop Harvey…. Not without hurting him…. And she didn't want to hurt him… she knew there was something wrong, but she COULDN'T hurt him… but she also knew she had to do something and had to do it quickly. She began to chant …. to Satan…. To god….to who ever would hear her and help…...…. To make sure that Nick was ok… she prayed, chanting in her mind over and over again…...

Please…...

Please…...

Please…...

Please…

She gasped when she felt Salem headbutt her again on her leg, she looked up at and gave him a small shaky smile. "Can you distract him?" She whispered.

Salem gave her a quick perrr before going around the tree to sneak past Harvey, waiting until he was moving in the opposite direction of where Sabrina was sitting and began to make noise.

Harvey turned at the snap of the twig, eyes narrowed, "Sabrina…... you have to come back…... you have to let me help you." He yelled turning and following Salem and the noise he was making.

Sabrina took another deep breath waiting until she could barely hear Harvey, then pushed herself up against the tree. Her legs shaking as she tried to stand, leaning heavily against the tree. She closed her eyes taking another deep breath. Then she pushed against the tree and taking one step and then another until she was stumbling through the trees in the opposite direction of Harvey.

She used the trees that she passed to hold herself up, the darkness and her vision blurring to the point that she couldn't see causing her to stumble over roots and branches. She paused leaning heavily against a tree when she heard Harvey scream her name. Her fear began to take over, her heart racing and breath catching in a sob.

"Please…" She whispered, trying to gather enough energy to keep moving but her mind was starting to slip… her confusion growing. She had overwhelming fear rolling through her, but she was staring to forget why…. She just knew she had to run…. To get away…. But why?

"Please…" She whispered, "I need to …... I need." She pushed off the tree and stumbled further away from the voice. But she only made it a few steps before her legs gave out and she stumbled to the ground. She began to crawl again, each movement becoming heavier….

Harder to move, until she laid back on the ground. Her breath catching in another sob …...

Her eyes closed as the Darkness began to descend… but then she heard her name being called.

The voice was like a balm to her soul the fear and worry fading away.

"Sabrina?" She heard, "Where are you?"

She opened her eyes and tried to call out, her voice a weak whimper as the confusion still echoed through her mind.

She heard the voice call out to her again, " _mea_ _illuminatio_ …... where are you?" It whispered.

She lifted her head knowing that phrase…. feeling like she was finally safe, and she called out again, trying to get her voice louder…. "here… I am here." She said pulling herself to her knees.

She looked up as Nick saw her and ran over to gather her in his arms.

She took a breath and collapsed as he pulled her close, "Nick." She whimpered.

/-/-/-/

Nick looked down as he pulled Sabrina tighter into his arms, "Sabrina." He whispered pulling her tight into his arms, closing his eyes as he took a moment to just breath her in. After a moment he looked down to see the bruises and scrapes on her face and felt the fury run through his veins.

" _mea_ _illuminatio…_ are you ok…" He whispered brushing her hair out of her eyes as he looked down at her. He looked up as Ambrose finally caught up to him and looked down at Sabrina in both happiness that they found her alive and anger as he saw the blood and bruises covering her.

Sabrina shook her head, "Nick…" She whispered…. "I…. you have to help him…." She said closing her eyes. "He needs help."

Nick shook his head down at her, "Who Sabrina…. Can you open your eyes and look at me please?" He said cupping her cheek pulling her closer to him.

He watched as her eyes fluttered back and forth under her lids, but she didn't open them, "Sabrina I need you to look at me and tell me that you are ok." He said softy but when she still didn't open her eyes, he got forceful. "Spellman open your eyes and look at me." He said sharply as the fear began to creep into his voice. His heart tripped as he watched her force her eyes open but only to half-mast.

"Nick." She whispered, her hand grabbing onto his shirt, "Can we go home now?"

Nick gave her a soft smile, "Of course we can…... we are going to finish the spell." He said slowly pulling her all the way into his arms to stand up. But his heart stopped in fear when he heard her whisper, "What spell?"

Nick looked over at Zelda, "We have to hurry…" He said looking past Ambrose to the woods.

Ambrose shook his head, "Right now Sabrina is our priority…. Once we get her well, she can tell us who took her."

Zelda nodded, "As much as I want to hunt them down right now… we need to get her back and we need to restart the spell and you will need help to do it as quickly as possible." She said starting back to the car with Hilda following.

Nick nodded and began to walk back to the car with Ambrose coming up behind, making sure to watch out behind them. It took less then 30 minutes to get back to the house and into the circle they had created under the tree. But the entire time Sabrina had laid limp in his arms, and it frightened him to his core. No matter what he whispered down at her, yelled down at her or snapped down at her… she wouldn't open her eyes. For the first time in his life he was close to tears as he had no control over what was happening.

He walked over to the circle and sank to his knees, Sabrina still locked tightly in his arms. When he got to the bottom he sat back so he could pull her into his lap.

"Sabrina….. _mea_ _illuminatio,_ we are going to finish the spell now." He said looking up at Ambrose and the Aunts placing new herbs and ingredients around them. Fixing parts of the circle that had blown away. When they were finished, they gathered around and lifted their arms and began to chant a spell to seal them in this time. When they were done, they nodded down at Nick.

Nick nodded and looked back down at Sabrina, and slid one of his hands into hers, locking fingers with hers and turning the back of her hand and pulling it so it rested on his chest. Then he slid his other hand up her back to cup the back of her head and neck and turn her head to his as she lay on his lap.

He softly kissed her forehead, nose and then lips before resting his forehead on hers. "Sabrina… _mea_ _illuminatio_ , we are going to finish the spell now… I need you to wake up…. Please…. I am begging you… you have to wake up and say the spell with me." He whispered down at her. But she still didn't open her eyes and he felt a sob rising in his throat…. "Sabrina, Please …. please wake up."

"Nick." Zelda called out, worry in her eyes. "At minimum… Even if she can't say the spell, she HAS to be awake…. It's a transfer spell she has to be awake and willing."

Nick nodded and looked back down at Sabrina, "I NEED you to wake up and look at me… I NEED you to be awake to hear and take the spell…... I am begging you _mea_ _illuminatio…_ I am begging you." He said pushing his will into her, something he swore he would never do. Spelling her to wake up… and when her eyes started to flutter, he took a breath. "Spellman, why are you being so difficult?" He asked with small smile down at her.

She blinked a few times, her hand tightening on his…. "Nick?" She said in a confused voice. "My head hurts so badly."

Nick nodded down at her, "Yes, it is the spell… we have to finish it as soon as possible…. It must be complete."

Sabrina looked up at him in confusion, "What spell?" She asked.

Nick frowned, "The one we started this evening…... the transfer spell." He said looking down at her.

Sabrina shook her head closing her eyes, "I don't remember… I just…. My head…. Nick I …... can I go back to sleep." She asked softly.

Nick shook his head, "If you can't say the spell, I need you to at least accept it…. To let me give you my memories… to accept them." He said brushing his lips across her forehead, "Can you do that?"

Sabrina shook her head, "What spell Nick…. What are we doing out here?" She asked with her eyes closed.

Nick gave her a small smile, "We are going to finish a spell _mea_ _illuminatio…_ can you just listen and open up your mind and heart?" He whispered and when she didn't respond he brushed a kiss on her cheek, "Do you trust me?" he asked carefully.

His heart stuttered when she gave him a quick nod, "Of course." She whispered.

He closed his eyes, "You say that like it is so simple… of course." He said resting his head on hers.

She gave him a soft smile as she kissed his nose, "Why would I not trust you…" She whispered…. "Of course, I do…. Tell me what I need to do."

Nick brushed his lips across hers, "Can you say the spell…. Do you remember it?" He asked her

Sabrina shook her head, "No I can't…. It's like I am in this dense fog… everything is so confusing." She said looking up at him.

"Then how do you know that you can trust me?" Her asked needing to know the answer.

She smiled at him again, "Simple…. My heart tells me too." She said.

Nick gave her another soft smile, "I will never hurt you…. I swear this…." She gave him a soft nod, "I am going to say a spell and I need you to take all of the memories that I am going to give you…. You have to let them flow into you... you have to accept them." He whispered into her ear.

When he felt her nod, he took a deep breath and buried his face into her neck and began to whisper,

""Da in manu mea  
Dare tibi  
Hi memorias mutabit  
Percussiones illae mutabit  
Mecum communicet,  
Share tecum"

He said it three more times before he began to push all of the memories of his Latin into her…

Each moment as a child when he was made to sit and study instead of playing…

Each moment of way he would be yelled at by his parents in Latin.

He gave her everything that he had wanting to make sure that the spell would be completed from his side.

He didn't look up to see the lights surrounding them, he didn't look up to see to see Ambrose and the aunts looking down at them in amazement… he only looked down at Sabrina…. To the way she began to glow in his arms.

When he finished, he saw a tear slide down her cheek and he kissed it away and whispered into her ear, " _mea_ _illuminatio_ ….?" The question in his tone…. Wanting to know if she was ok… if she was better.

But there was only silence…... only quiet as the light began to fade and the magic in the air faded.

"Sabrina?" He called out softly.

"Sabrina…" He said again louder…... giving her a small shake.

"Sabrina." He called desperately… but she was silent and still…... and the fear began to roll through him again... .. it was choking him as he held her tight, but she couldn't wake up …. Sabrina was here and her body was safe… but her mind…. He couldn't reach her mind …... and he began to pray one more time…...


	6. Mea illuminatio, My light

Nick looked down at Sabrina in his arms and her pale face terrified him. He looked up to the Aunt's, "What do we do?" He asked softly, pulling Sabrina closer into his arms.

Zelda looked down Nick and Sabrina in the center of the circle then looked to Hilda who was biting her lip. Zelda turned back to Nick, "I think the best thing is to have the two of you stay within the circle together until she wakes up." She said softly. "Perhaps because there was such a long time between when you started the spell to when you finished it, it will take longer to complete now."

Zelda turned to Ambrose, "We have to make sure they are safe, can you put a spell around the house that will prohibit anyone from entering that mean to harm Sabrina and Nick?" When he gave a quick nod she turned to Hilda, "I also want to make the circle invisible to anyone outside it, so even if they were able to get on property they would not be able to see within the circle. Can you gather what we will need?" Hilda quickly nodded.

Zelda watched as Ambrose and Hilda quickly ran to get what they needed then turned to Nick. "I don't want to enter the circle, but I will get you some blankets and pillows. I am thinking it may take hours for the spell to complete."

Nick nodded looking down at Sabrina in his arms, "She is going to be ok…. right?" He whispered brushing her hair out of the way, her pale face making her look like a sleeping angel. "She is going to wake up?"

Zelda nodded down at him, "Of course… Sabrina is a fighter…. She doesn't let anything keep her down." But when Nick looked up at her, he saw the doubt in her eyes, and he felt his heart clench. Zelda looked over to see Ambrose start the spell that would ward the grounds from those who would harm them, "I am going to help Ambrose…... make sure that the spell is at its peak."

Nick watched her walk away before turning to look down at Sabrina, "Well Spellman… you sure do like to be difficult." He whispered brushing his fingers down her cheek. "Of course, you cannot just be here…. Be present and wake up and yell at us…. Instead you are getting beauty sleep." He joked with a small smile. "I would appreciate it, if you could just open your eyes and tell me to shut up with a smile… then go back to sleep…. just so I know that you are resting and ok." He paused a moment waiting to see if miraculously she would open her eyes but when of course she didn't, he shook his head at her softy, "Of course that would have been to easy humm…" He paused and closed his eyes, his forehead going to rest on hers as he took a deep breath.

He looked up when he saw Hilda run up to the circle, "I am going to seal you in." She said quickly, "But once I seal you in…. then it is done…. No one will see you until you or Sabrina walk out…. not even Zelda, Ambrose or I…" She said down at Nick, "We will not hear you, see you, smell you… anything."

Nick nodded, "I will conjure whatever I need… food, water…... blankets." He said softly.

Zelda frowned as she came up to the circle, "No need… here." She said floating a pile of blankets and pillows through the line of the circle. "We have finished the spell to the grounds and are protected until we break it…. Is there anything else you need before we seal you in?"

Nick shook his head, "I think we are ok…... just waiting." He said softy looking down at Sabrina again, then paused, "Wait…... maybe a coat for her?"

Zelda nodded, "It is in the pile… but it will be important that you stay as close as you can…. I would lay down and pull her into your arms…. She needs to feel your presence… she will need to finish absorbing all of the magic between you."

Nick nodded at her, "Of course…..." He said pulling Sabrina closer to his chest watching as the sisters began the chant to seal them in. After a few moments he watched as they looked down at him but knew it worked when they called out to him.

"You are both gone now…... hidden in everyway until you leave the circle…... and we have sealed it so only you can come out and no one can enter." They called out to him, "We are going to go inside…... if you need anything call out with a witch's call."

Nick watched as they turned and walked back to the house, before sighing and looking down at Sabrina, "It is just you and me now Spellman." He whispered down to her, "I am going to try and make us more comfortable." He slowly set her on the ground to the side of the circle, sliding a pillow under her head. Then he stood and pulled one of the larger comforters to the center of the circle fluffing it out before placing another pillow on it. Then he walked over and slid his arms under her, pulling her up to his chest again.

"I guess we will both rest and let the spell finish." He said setting her down on the blanket, her head on the pillow. He grabbed the sweater and pulled her to sit up, sliding it on before laying her back down. Then he gently pulled her shoes off one at a time before standing to fluff the other two comforters over her. He carefully toed off his own shoes and took off his jacket before sliding under the blankets next to her. He reached over and gently pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his chest. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Sabrina, I really need you to wake up soon… I …I." He paused trying to find the words. "I have never felt these things before…..this fear before. I have been worried, angry, upset… irritated… but since you pushed all of these memories… and emotions into me…. I have been surrounded by fear.. by terror…. I hate it and I think that the only way to get rid of it… is for you to wake up and tell me that you are going to be ok." He took a deep breath pulling her even tighter, "Please." He whispered, "Satan please." He whispered as his eyes slid closed his fingers brushing through her hair.

He looked down in surprise at her when she turned, curling her body into his, her hand sliding up to rest on his chest and her leg sliding over his and she burrowed deeper into his chest. She sighed in her sleep, rubbing her nose into her chest. "Sabrina?" he called out softly, " _mea_ _illuminatio_ ….. Are you awake?"

She didn't respond, instead her breath rushing over his chest in small puffs. He still wanted to hear her voice but felt a small surge of relief and some of the fear dissipated with her movement and breath moving across his chest. He leaned down kissing the top of her pale hair, "I love you." He whispered, free to say it while she was sleeping. But his eyes flew open when he heard her mumble into his chest, "love you too…" her eyes never opening.

He gave a small soft fleeting smile, "Can't just open your eyes and tell me, Spellman." He whispered, "The first time I hear I love you its by a girl who isn't even awake." He closed his eyes pulling her tighter to him, shifting so he was turned into her. "I guess that makes us even because I the first time I said I love you to anyone she was asleep." He brushed his lips across her forehead, "Satan help me because I love you." He let his eyes slide closed and just soaked her presence in, felt her body against his, and felt a little more peace then he ever had before, even with the small amount of fear that he would hold until she looked up at him an said she was ok.

-/-

Sabrina slowly came awake, her head pounding with her heart beat. She blinked her eyes slowly taking in the dark sky above her and the hard chest under her head. She blinked a few more times until her vision fully cleared. She took a deep breath, smelling the distinct smell of male under her. She looked up under her lashes and saw the sleeping face of Nick and she smiled sleepily despite her head still pounding. She closed her eyes, pushing her nose deeper into Nick's chest, and sighed. She felt the pressure in her head and took a breath trying to piece the memoires floating in her head together. It was mostly blank spaces since they started the spell, and she was calm and relaxed until the pieces began to fall back into place.

Her looking into Nick's eyes as she said the spell …..

Her pushing her memories into his head, forcing all of the feelings and thoughts of her childhood into him.

Her getting the glimpses of his memoires of Latin until ….. until what?

She pushed against the blank space, her head pounding in pain the harder she pushed.

Then it hit her, and she gasped as her eyes flew open and she remembered Nick failing to his knees in front of her in pain. She looked up to see Nick breathing softly in and out, his face wasn't in pain. She looked closely wanting to make sure that he was ok, but he was just gently breathing in and out and after a moment he let out a soft snore and pulled her closer against him, his head turning as he mumbled under his breath, his lips brushing her forehead. He looked ok, just resting.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes again as she tried to pull more memories. Yet it was still mostly blank, small glimpses of woods, pain and fear peeking through. But the harder that she pushed the more her head hurt. She let her mind go, thinking instead of Nick and the Latin that he had pushed into her. She looked into each memory of him as a little boy, sitting and learning Latin all alone. She felt the isolation he felt when he was a child, the separation from any other living thing. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she felt his pain, his sadness.

Then she gasped when a specific memory came to the surface. Nick sitting alone as a little boy no more than 10 years old, outside under a large weeping willow tree looking up at the moon. The wind blowing, making his black hair flutter lightly and his large dark eyes watering in his pain. She heard him whisper to the sky,

"Satan…... if you can hear me…. There is only thing that I want. I will follow you and praise you." His voice was so small and so lost, "I just want a light in the darkness…..as beautiful as the pale mon light….. someone who will be with me." He closed his eyes, "I just want my light… _mea_ _illuminatio_ …..."

Sabrina came back from the memory and opened her eyes to look back up at Nick, studying the peaceful look on his sleeping face. She kissed his chest pulling him tighter to her, pushing her warmth into him. Wanting…. needing him to feel her light. She felt him shift under her and smiled softly when she heard him mumble "Sabrina…..." with his eyes still closed and his arms tightening around her. She felt him push his nose into her hair and his lips brush her forehead.

Sabrina willed the tears for the little boy in her memories away as she held the man in her arms and thought about how important he had become to her. How each day of smiling…. happiness started with seeing his face, hearing his voice. How the day only ended with peace when she had her goodbye, when she had his smile. Her eyes flickered open when she realized that he had become her one thing… the person that made her feel happy….. whole each day. He was her light in each day…..no matter how bad the day was… how frustrated, sad or upset… he could make her smile…. Make her feel light and free.

Oh Satan help her but she loved him.

She loved him.

She closed her eyes, trying to process the now identified feeling rolling through her chest that had been there for weeks.. no months.… the feeling of belonging and love blooming. She slowly pulled away so she could push up onto one elbow. Looking down at his sleeping face. The shadows in the dark night, the moon brushing against his cheek bones she let the love roll through her. She let the feelings overwhelm her. She took her hand and brushed it down his cheek softly, smiling when he naturally turned his face into her hand, still murmuring in his sleep. She leaned down to brush her lips across his and felt the heat rush through her when he turned to kiss her back gently.

When she pulled back, he was still more asleep then awake, eyes closed, soft smile gracing his lips. "Spellman." He whispered, "Ummm love you."

She smiled down at him before leaning down to capture his lips again, her lips moving over his gently until she felt his hand slide up her back to cup the back of her head and his tongue bushed the seam of her lips asking for permission. She gave it quickly, opening and deepening the kiss so he sighed into her.

She felt his moan deep in his chest before she heard it, rumbling as he pulled her incredibly closer to him, so she was half laying over him and he claimed her mouth hard and fast. When she eventually pulled back, he was looking up at her with hooded eyes and a small smirk.

"Spellman…. That was one heaven of a way to wake up." He whispered before reaching his neck up to give her a small light kiss.

She smiled down at him, her hand brushing down his face, "Nick…" She whispered looking into his eyes, "I need you to know something."

Nick's smile fell as his arms tightened around her and his other hand came to cup her cheek. Surrounding her in warmth from all sides, "Are you ok?" He asked gently, his thumb brushing back and forth by her lips, his other hand cupping the back of her head.

She smiled down at him, "A slight headache…. But that is not it." She said her hand that was resting on his chest sliding up to cup his face, "I need to tell you that …" She paused looking down at his chest, taking a deep breath.

"Sabrina… you can tell me anything." He whispered up to her, his thumb still brushing back and forth, giving her comfort, eyes searching her face.

Sabrina looked up from his chest to his eyes again, "Nick…. I think that I love you." She whispered. "No….no…... I know that I love you…." She said with a small smile into his stunned face, "You make every day better for me…. You make everything better. …" She leaned down to give him a soft kiss on his nose. "But it's more than that…... you are my….my…. _mea_ _illuminatio_ …..." She whispered so softly he barely heard her.

She watched in silence as he stared at her, a look of shock on his face. After a moment she began to pull back, thinking that maybe she was wrong on how he felt when he tensed his arms, refusing to let her go. "NO." He said sharply closing his eyes.

She bit her lip waiting for him to process and think, she was rewarded after another moment when he looked up at her with misty eyes, " _mea_ _illuminatio_ …..." He whispered pulling her down into another deep kiss. " _mea_ _illuminatio_ …..." He said again between kisses as he rolled her over and onto her back, his body covering hers. His hands cupping her face. " _mea_ _illuminatio_ …." He whispered again as he pulled back to rest his forehead on hers, eyes closed just soaking her in. After another moment he pulled back slightly, "I love you Sabrina Spellman." He said looking into her eyes. "Always and eternity…."

She smiled up at him, her hands sliding over his back to hug him closer to her, "Nick…" She said pulling him down for another deep kiss. Her legs opening so he slid between them, covering her in heat and hardness. Nick pushed his body tighter against her as he groaned again before pulling back and looking down at her, "Are you sure you are ok?" He whispered looking into her eyes. "I have never been so terrified in my life…when we couldn't find you…. When I thought you were gone or hurt…. Are you ok?"

Sabrina smiled up at him, "Honestly I don't remember most of it…. The last clear thing that I can remember is you falling… you being hurt." She brushed her hand up to cup his face, "Are you ok?"

Nick nodded, "Your aunts healed me pretty well…. Although your Aunt Zelda needs to work on her bed side manner." He said with a grin, "She fixed me up, but she wasn't gentle."

Sabrina laughed, "She is known for being a healer… not her bedside manner." She said brushing her fingers down his face, just needing to touch him as much as she could.

Nick rolled his eyes, "That's what they said when they were healing me." He said making Sabrina laugh at him. "How is your head?" He asked.

She shrugged, "A light headache… but if I don't push for the memories it feels better…. The harder I try to remember the more it hurts." She whispered, turning her head to kiss the palm of his hand that was cupping her cheek, "Why are we still outside? What happened?"

Nick frowned, "You were taken…... we found you running in the woods, so you got away somehow…. we brought you back here and we brought you back in the circle to finish the spell." He said resting his forehead on hers, "We thought…... we worried…." He took another deep breath, "I could not think until I had you back…... until we got you in the circle to finish the spell."

Sabrina reached up to give him a light kiss, "I am ok… I promise." She whispered brushing her hand up and down his back to give him comfort.

Nick nodded, eyes still closed, forehead still on hers. "You wouldn't wake up…... we begged and begged but you wouldn't wake up to finish the spell…... I had to." He paused to open his eyes and look into hers, "I had to push my will into you… I forced you to wake up." He said softly, "I am so sorry."

Sabrina smiled up at him and pulled both of her hands up to his face, "Did I have to wake up finish the spell?" She asked, when he nodded at her she went on, "Did you try other things before pushing your will into me?" Again, he nodded so she brushed a kiss across his lips, "Then I am glad that you did it… it means I am ok, and I am here with you." She said softly.

Nick gave her a small nod and pulled her into a deep kiss for a moment. Then he pulled back again, "I didn't want to do it, but I refused to let you go and I refused see you suffer anymore."

She smiled up at him, "I would have done the same." She whispered to him. And that was what he needed to hear as he sighed and the last of the worry left him. She slid her hands into his hair, pulling his face down to hers for another deep kiss. The blankets on them shifting down his back and she slid her legs around his waist. Nick pushed his lower body against hers and moaned deep in his throat, "Sabrina." As his lips trialed down her throat as she arched up into him.

He pulled back up to look down into her eyes as the moon filter across her face, "Hell help me but you are beautiful" He whispered, "I want you so much." He said leaning down to kiss along her cheek to pull her ear lobe into his teeth making her groan and grip him tighter.

She pulled back, "I want you too…. but anyone can see us here." She said looking over at the house.

Nick shock his head, as he trailed his lips down her neck to the top of her shirt, "We are in a concealment circle…" He murmured, "No one can see us or hear us outside out circle… we are invisible." One of his hands sliding down her side to slip under her shirt and brush against her bare stomach.

Sabrina arched into him again, "Fuck, Nick." She said as she felt him pulse against her center. "Please." She said her eyes tightly closed.

Nick pulled back to look down at her, panting in want and need. "I want you…. I always want you… but I want you to be ok with it…. With us." He closed his eyes as she moved her hips against his and he hissed, "Sabrina, I don't want to push you…. But …. Satan help me…. you are making it hard." He growled out, his forhead falling to hers and groaned when she pushed harder against his hips, "I have to know that you want this too… that you really want this." He said reaching down to brush his lips across hers as he pulled his hips up and off of hers, giving her space to think.

Yet all she did was try to follow him, pushing her hips up in search of his friction, "Nick please." She begged, her arms trying to pull him down to her. "I want you…. I crave you." She whispered pulling his head down and capturing his lips with hers. But when he pulled away trying to give another a second to think she growled and snapped up at him, "NICK… please…. I know what I want… I want you; I have been thinking about this for weeks…. Months…." She pulled his head down again and this time he let her kiss him until all thoughts were gone and his body slid back down on top of hers. One of his legs hitching up so he pushed fully against her center making her entire body arch into him again, neck laid bare moaning in need. His lips slid down her neck again. Biting…licking …. sucking.

"Mine." He whispered, his lips caressing down her chest, " _mea_ _illuminatio_ ….." his hand sliding up under her shirt to gently cup her breast in his hand, his fingers rolling her nipple making her cry out in his ear. "My love."

Sabrina groaned deeply, her hands pulling up to cup his head and push it to the down to the top of her chest, "Please… Nick…. Please" She begged. "I want… I need." She gasped as she felt his mouth brush at the top of one breast, and his hand cupped the other. "Nick!"

He pulled back to lean over her on his elbow to smirk down at her, "Yes, Spellman?" He asked, his hips moving in a slow small circle against her center, "What do you want?" His other hand still rolling her nipple.

Sabrina arched into him again, her eyes closed, "Nick… I need you to touch me…... I need you to love me." She said begging.

Nick looked down at her and felt his heart speed up even more from the look of her face…. The look that he was creating on her face. The beauty that shattered his heart only to put it back together. "I love you…. So unbelievably…. So much…. For all eternity… I love you." He said reaching down to kiss her softly again.

Sabrina cupped his face, "I love you too." She whispered. She slowly slid her hands down his chest to under his shirt. Her fingers brushing his stomach and up his chest making him groan in ecstasy. "Now make love to me." She said with a smile.

Nick felt his throat catch, then he was kissing her fiercely as he slowly helped pull off the sweater he so carefully put on her just a few hours ago. His hands brushing down her arms until he laced his fingers with hers, putting them above her head as he continued to gently kiss her.

He brushed his lips down her throat, teeth scraping down, nipping and licking the moans out of her. He slid his hands down her arms slowly leaving her hands above her head. His hands traveling down her sides until they could slide under her shirt. Pushing her shirt up and over her head. He sat back looking down at her, just pausing to take her in. But she didn't want to wait for him, instead pulling at his shirt, so it went up and over his head.

"Come to me." She whispered, pulling him down onto her. He went gratefully into her arms, sliding his body against hers. He brushed his hands down her face, kissing her softly and slowly agine and again. Wanting to go slow, wanting to make it last… wanting to memorize her. But she wanted fast, hard, full…she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him.

"I want you now." She said down at him, "I need you now." She said leaning down to give him a deep hard kiss. "Do you want me?"

Nick nodded, unable to get words out at the goddess that was straddling him.

"Good." She said reaching behind to unhook her bra and slide it down her arms, then reached down slowly to unhook the side button of her skirt. Then looking him in the eyes as she unwrapped it from her waist, until all she had left was the small black panties.

Nicks eyes went wide as took her in, "Satan help me…." He whispered, his hands sliding up her sides to cup her breasts making her grin down at him.

"You mean Sabrina help me?" She asked rotating her hips in a small circle over him.

Nick groaned and arched this time, grabbing her hips and pulling her down trying to push into her. She leaned forward, hands on his chest as she pushed back down at him.

Nick shook his head, "Now…. right now." He said rolling her back onto her back as she laughed up at him. He went from slow and sweet to hard and fast, his mouth covering hers as he pushed her hands above her head again. He trailed his mouth down her chest, bringing one nipple then the other into his mouth, nipping and sucking until she cried out into the night sky. He went lower and lower until his mouth slid across the top of her panties, her hands sliding into his hair.

He slowly pulled them down, kissing… nipping….. licking until she was screaming into the night sky, her breath coming out in harsh gasps, his name rolling off of her tongue as she exploded. He slowly slid back up her body, kissing and licking and nipping as he went until he covered her mouth with his, letting her taste herself on his lips.

After a few moments when she got her breath back, she slid her hands into his hair, "umm." She said into his mouth, her hands sliding down his chest to unhook his pants, sliding her hands down to cup him, sliding her hands over him, stroking, making him shudder as he bucked against her hand.

"Spellman." He growled, "Stop." He said reaching for her hands, "I won't make it if you do that." He placed his forhead on hers as he took a moment to breath. When she giggled up at him, he reached down to nip her lip, "Minx." He said opening his eyes to look down at her with a small smile. After another moment of taking deep breaths and slow kisses, he looked down at her. "Are you sure?" He asked looking into her eyes.

She reached up and pulled his face down to her, her lips brushing his softly. Then she pulled him back to look directly into his eyes. "I am sure…. I love you…. I want you."

He nodded down at her before sliding to cover her fully, "It is going to hurt…. I am sorry." He whispered.

She gave him a small smile, "Worth it to have you." She said and closed her eyes as he began to push home. When he met her barrier, he leaned down to capture her lips in a deep kiss before pushing past and swallowing her gasp. He held still once he was all the way home, just kissing her softly and slowly until he felt her relax against him. When he felt her begin to move her hips against his in small little circles, he slowly pulled out of her all the way, before pushing back in. Over and over again, until she was begging in his mouth… begging as she pulled him closer.

He slid his arms under her and rolled so she was on top, looking down at him. Her hands resting on his chest as she paused to take in the new angle. "You move how you want." He gritted out, trying to hold on to what little control he had. Wanting to slam up into her. He grabbed the blanket under him in tight fists, waiting for her to set the pace.

After a few seconds she looked down at him with hooded eyes and swiveled her hips making him groan from low in his throat. "Please." He begged her this time, eyes closed tight as he desperately tried to hold onto control. She loved the feeling, watching him… looking down to see him almost lost in sensation. She slowly pulled her self up until he was all the way out of her, before sliding back down, her nails scraping down his chest watching the sweat slide down his forhead. She pushed him….. over and over again until he was arched up, almost in half. Straining to get deeper inside her, stringing to let go. "Please" was all he said over and over again until she paused and slid her hands over his on the blanket.

"Nick." She whispered down at him, waiting until he opened his wild eyes to look at her, "Touch me." She begged him, pulling his hands up to cup her breasts. "Make me feel all of you." She pled as she began to move again watching his eyes roll into the back of his head but did what she asked. His hands cupping and rolling her breasts and nipples. One hand sliding down to touch her center, rolling and twisting it as she slid up and down.

"Sabrina…..." He moaned out, pushing his hips up, his hands touching her everywhere, driving her higher and higher. He was able to push back his own release as he looked up at the beauty above him. The way her head was tilted back as her hands cupped her own breasts as his hands slid down to help her move, touching her center. Driving her up…. Up… up with each circle of his thumb. "Cum for me." He whispered, eyes wide as her movements became more frenzied and rushed, her moans becoming louder and harsher. Her begging over and over again.

"Please….." She gasped, "Please …Nick…. Please." She said her hands sliding down to his chest.

Then she screamed as wave, after wave took her, her body shaking, and she took him over the edge with her as he felt her walls pull him deeper. His hands gripping her hips as he pulled her as close as he possibly could.

She slowly slid forward until she was laying across his chest, face pushed into his neck. He slid his hands up and down her back slowly, letting their racing hearts slow back down. After a moment he kissed her forhead before pulling her face up to his looking her in the eyes. His hand cupping her cheek, thumb brushing her lips.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

She gave him a small shake of her head, 'No." She whispered making his heart clench in fear, but then she smiled and kissed his thumb, "I am so much better than ok." She said.

Nick swatted her ass, "You sacred me." He said before reaching up to brush his fingers up and down her back again, "I love you." He whispered reaching up to give her a gentle kiss.

After a moment Sabrina pulled back to look down at him, her lip between her teeth as she thought about what she wanted to say. When she didn't say anything he frowned, "What's the matter?" he asked her gently.

Sabrina shook her head and close her eyes before murmuring so softly he could barely hear her, "Was I ok?"

Nick couldn't believe that she was even asking her, the surprise on his face prominent, "NO…. no, you were not ok…. You were amazing." He said pulling her down for a deep kiss but pulled back when she frowned at him, clearly upset.

Sabrina shook her head, "I know that…...that you are more experienced then I am … and I know that I am not amazing….. you don't have to lie… I just wanted to know…. That… I don't know that you were satisfied." She whispered down at him.

Nick felt his eyes widen in surprise before he shook his head and rolled her over onto her back, he was still hard inside her. "Spellman… look at me." He demanded when she would not look past his chest. After a moment she looked up into his eyes, "I am NOT Satisfied." He said with a push of his hips making her gasp. "I have never came so hard in my life…." He pushed again, "yet still remined hard and ready." He paused leaning down to pull her in another hard kiss. "I don't think that I will ever be satisfied when it comes to you." He growled as he pulled out to push back in, "As soon as I explode in you, I want to do it again… and again and again." He punctuated each word with a quick thrust. "I have never felt so good, yet so unsatisfied…. I think I could live inside of you and it not be enough." He reached down to capture her lips again as she moaned deeply. "Every other person has Satisfied me…. And I was able to walk away and never look back…but you." He paused shaking his head, tilting it back as he reached down to pull one of her legs higher on his hip, hitting a deeper angle. "You ….. I will spend the rest of my life trying to be inside… trying to melt my skin into yours and it will never be enough." He kept moving as she reached again for more…. For that shattering release, "I will never have enough of you… I will always crave you…love you…. want to feel you around me…shattering around me." He put his forhead on hers as he kept moving, "I love you Sabrina Spellman, and for one spilt second I am satisfied… fulfilled… content…. Then you pull away and it all rushes back… the need, the want, the craving until I can pull you into me again."

He groaned as she shattered, shaking around him again, pulling her in for a deep kiss as he followed her over the edge. While their hearts still raced he pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I love you…. And I will never be just satisfied with you…. I will never have enough of you… and there has never been anyone in my life who come even close to what you mean to me… to how you make me feel." He kissed her again, "You are _mea_ _illuminatio_ ….. my light in the darkness….. Does that answer your question?" He whispered.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she nodded up at him, "I think so." She whispered pulling him down for another hard kiss, "I love you too, Nick….. I don't think that I can ever explain to you how much….. and I don't think that I could ever show you how much." She said kissing his lips, "But I swear that I will try every day for the rest of my life to show you."

Nick rested his forhead on hers for a moment before pulling back to lay down, pulling her over him to gaze at the sky. "I just want to lay with you forever… to never leave this circle where I know that you are safe and happy." He whispered as one of his hands slid to link with hers on his chest and the other brushed up and down her back.

She curled closer into him and looked up at the moon, after a moment she turned her head to kiss his chest, "I love you…" She whispered just wanting to say it. "I wish we could stay here too… but you would get tiered of me…" She said with a grin.

Nick shook his head, "Not for at least a hundred years." He whispered back.

Sabrina leaned up on one elbow, "Ok what about food?" She asked grinning.

He put a hand behind his head, "I will conjure it." He said grinning up at her.

She put her chin on her hand, "And what will we do for 100 years in this little circle? Watch the moon rise and fall?" but laughed when he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I can think of something that we can do for at least 50 years…" Nick said with a grin, "In fact maybe after 50 years I will be satisfied for longer than 3 minutes and will be able to walk away from you without dreaming of coming right back."

Sabrina shook her head, "In that case we have to leave here….you know what they say…..Always leave them wanting more." She said with a laugh.

Nick's smile fell and he looked at her closely, "I don't think there will ever be a time in eternity that I don't want more from you… more time… more smiles… more laughing…. More of you." He said reaching up to cup her cheek.

Sabrina smiled down at him, "You keep talking to me like that and I will never let you out of my sight." She whispered turning to kiss his hand. After a moment she paused and looked at Nick, "Who hurt you Nick…. Who took me?" She asked.

Nick's eyes flashed dark, "You don't remember any of it?" He asked pulling her close, having her close pushed away the fear that he had felt…..even thinking of her time away and the fear came rushing back.

Sabrina shook her head, "I feel like its right there….. but when I push for it my head starts to feel like it is going to explode." She said letting her head fall back down onto his chest.

Nick nodded, "There is a spell we can try with your Aunts, but for now … just for one more second I want to hold you if that ok…. Safe and ok in the circle." He murmured into the top of her head as he kissed the crown.

She nodded, pushing her nose into his chest and pulling up the blankets around them, "Lets enjoy the moon and when the sun comes up we can face the new day together." She said.

Nick nodded pulling her closer to him, turning into her, "I love you." He whispered.

She closed her eyes, letting his warmth…his smell surround her, "I love you more." She said half asleep.

He shook his head, eyes closed, "Not possible _mea_ _illuminatio_ ….. "

Neither of them heard the mumblings form the person walking around the house trying to push his way in. Neither of them heard the screaming of rage when the jealousy and hatred couldn't enter the grounds. Neither of them woke to the pounding on the barrier….


	7. Morning sun

Nick slowly came awake feeling the sun shining down on his face, warming his skin.

He felt calm…. Free… relaxed…... happy.

Content.

Yet, while he loved the warmth on his face it was the warmth along his side as Sabrina snuggled closer into him that made him smile. He leaned down and buried his nose into her hair, pulling in the scent that was purely her. He let his lips fall to kiss her forhead, his arm tightening and pulling her even closer. His hand sliding down her back in lazy lines as her leg slid over his so she could surround him from every angle.

His eyes slid open and he looked down to see the way her dark lashes fell against her white cheek bones and felt his heart stutter when her rosy lips curled up into a soft smile as her arm tightened around his waist. She pushed her nose into his chest, and he shivered when he felt her lips pushed put to brush a kiss against his nipple.

"Ummm." She mumbled pushing her face under his arm, making him give a small laugh when her nose tickled him. "Turn the light off." She murmured.

Nick leaned his head back and closed his eyes letting the sun kiss his forhead as he laughed at her, "Not even I have to power to turn off the sun Spellman." He said as he rolled over so he hovered over her, blocking the sun from her face, "Better?" He asked looking down to see the way her face was scrunched up, eyes closed tight.

Sabrina shook her head, "No its on the side too." She said wiggling trying to cover her eyes, but her arms were pinned under him.

Nick grinned down at her and moved his arms to boxed her in with his arms on either side of her head, leaning down so her face was closed in shadows, "Better now?" he whispered, hip lips touching her softly.

Sabrina gave him a nod her eyes still closed, "Umm Humm." She said giving a small grin, "So much." Her arms slid around his back to gently scratch his back making him groan and arch his back.

"Spellman, I love you." He whispered, leaning down again and again to brush his lips across hers, "So much." He whispered as he continued to brush kisses across her closed eyes…. The tip of her nose…... the tilt of her chin. He pulled back when she groaned at him, "Sun." She whispered her scrunched closed and his head was tilted into her neck and the sun was kissing her face.

Nick pulled back up to look down at her, "We have to get up Spellman… things to do… people to find, spells to create." He said kissing her nose again when she shook her head at him.

"umm-mm." She said, eyes still closed, and her nails still gently scratching up and down his back, "Nope… can't make me."

Nick raised an inky eyebrow at her, "Are you sure…... I am pretty sure that I can make you get up." He said shifting so his hips fell into the center of hers. "I can get you to move at least. "He whispered gently pulsing his hardness against her center.

Sabiana gave a soft smile at him, still refusing to open her eyes. She shifted her hips open wider, so he slid fully against her softness then grinned when he groaned down at her, his forhead slipping to fall on hers. "Not nice." He moaned.

"Ummm …I think I can make YOU move." She whispered up at him, finally peaking open one eye to see he had his closed tight, the strain on his face from trying to keep still. "Nick." She whispered…... her nails biting a little deeper into his flash making him arch into her harder. She brushed her lips across his softly, "DO you want to move?"

Nick nodded again, his forhead still resting on hers, his hips tight against hers, cushioning him between their bodies and heat.

Sabiana nibbled his lower lip making him groan and rut against her, trying to get some friction, "So why don't you slide in and move?" She asked softly, fingers going down to cup his ass and pull him even tighter against her…. Her nails biting his flesh.

Nick tilted his head back, to look down at her. His eyes showing his heat and lust as he looked deep into her eyes, "Because you are probably sore from last night and I do not want to hurt you." He said leaning down to brush his lips across hers.

Sabrina grinned up at him, "Maybe a little sore… but not enough to not want you." She said moving her hips back slightly until he began to slide into her. Nick closed his eyes and leaned down to pull her into a deep kiss as he slid all the way home with a groan.

Once his hips hit hers, he stopped moving just basking in the heat that surround him, that held him tight and made the pleasure run down his spine. He slowly let all of his weight fall onto her, pulling her mouth into a deep kiss, just wanting her to get use to the feeling of him inside her again. His tongue traced the outside of her bottom lip as she arched into him and moaned low in her throat.

His fingers slide to intertwin with hers and pulled it above her head, "Spellman." He whispered as she moved her hips against his. "You are driving me crazy."

She grinned against his mouth, "Good." She whispered back. "Roll over." She pushed against his chest with her other hand.

Nick leaned up to look down at her, "You like to be in charge?" He asked with a small smile, his hips giving a small rotation….. his heart stuttered when he watched her eyes slide close and her back arched with a low moan breathing out. "Maybe I want to be in charge."

Sabrina looked back up at him with a small smirk filtering across her face, "Not in charge…. I just want to look down as the sun shines on your beautiful face as I make you explode." She whispered softly.

Nick felt like everything that he had ever wanted was rolled up into the beautiful blond under him….. like everything that was good in the world, everything that made life worth living was under him. Like he had been waiting his entire life for this moment, with this girl…. "I love you Spellman." He whispered leaning down to kiss her again, rolling over carefully so she was astride him, him still deep inside her. He watched as she pushed herself up to look down at him.

She bit her lip and slid her hands down his stomach, watching as the muscles jumped as her fingers brushed around. She slid her hands over to his and pulled them to her hips, "Hold onto me." She whispered.

"Always." He whispered back, "For eternity." He looked up into her eyes, his hands tightening on her hips.

She began to move slowly, watching the way the sun filtered across his face as his eyes slid closed. Just feeling her, just letting her take control. She clenched him tightly as she pulled up slowly and watched as the cords in his neck pulled tight and his eyes closed tightly, a deep low moan was pulled out of him.

She rotated her hips slowly as she slid back down and just watched as he started panting, wanting to move but letting her set the pace. "Nick, look at me." She demanded but with each movement his eyes stayed tightly closed. So, she paused, holding still…. waiting until his eyes slid open to half mast to look up at her.

"Beautiful." His hands sliding up to cup her breasts. "Mine." He murmured.

She smiled down at him, "And you are mine." She grabbed his hands to pull him up, so he was sitting up, their chests brushing against each other's. His hands slid back to her hips, helping her begin to move over him again, his mouth claiming hers hard and fast. "Mine." He said again and again.

Sabrina's hands slid into his hair as she pushed against him, pulling his mouth closer so she could bite and nibble on his mouth. She smiled when he gasped into her mouth when she clenched around him again. But when she whispered, " _mea_ _illuminatio_ ….." He jerked against her, finishing, every part of their body touching, brushing. He pulled her close brushing his lips across her face.

After a moment he sat back looking her in the eyes, " _mea_ _illuminatio_ , you are mine….. my light." He whispered fiercely.

Sabrina gave him soft smile, "Nick…. My Nickolas." Her fingers brushing down his face. "I love you." He fingers resting on his lips.

He gave them a soft kiss, "I love you too." He whispered back.

She grinned down at him, "You finished without me…" She said.

Nick grinned up at her, "Who said I was finished with you." He said sliding his hands to grip her hips and pull her back up slowly, before slamming her back down on him.

Sabrina moaned, her head falling back as he continued to move her up and down. One of his arms coming to wrap around her waist puling her closer to him. He paused to unbend her knees, so they wrapped around his waist and then began to move her up and down again.

"Sabrina, _mea_ _illuminati_ ….. finish for me… come undone." He whispered into her ear, gently pulling at her lobe with his teeth. 

Sabrina felt him… surrounding her, holding her, loving her filling her. Every sense, every part of her body tingled. She gasped as she tipped over the edge, pulling Nick with her for a second time. Her head sliding to lay on his shoulder as she panted into his neck. She purred when his hands began to gently brush up and down her back.

After a few moments Nick sighed and pulled back to look into her eyes. "Sabrina as much as I would love to spend the rest of my life in this circle, we need to go in…. your aunts are probably worried. They put us in the circle hours ago and you were still not fully ok…. I am sure they would love to know that you are back to your crazy self."

Sabrina sighed as she rotated her hips again and moaned when she felt him harden again.

Nick on the other hand laughed and pulled her up and off of him, "Minx…. you will not distract me." He said standing up beside her. He reached down and pulled his pants on watching as Sabrina just stood there staring at him, "You are going to make me self-concisions if you keep looking at me like that." He said grinning reaching down to grab her shirt.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "You know why I am staring, and it is because you are absolutely gorgeous." She whispered as she slid her arms around his waist before he could pull on her shirt.

Nick slid one of his arms around her, "I don't know, you are pretty perfect too." He whispered as he brushed his fingers down her face. "Ready to face the world?" he asked

Sabrina shook her head, "If we step out of this circle, then I have to think about who took me….. and even now when I try it just hurts…. The pressure is insane…. like in an instant migraine." She sighed closing her eyes. "I just want everything to go back to normal."

Nick sighed his hand sliding into her hair, "You know that I will protect you…I should have never let you be taken before." He murmured as his lips brushed her head. "I am so sorry….. and never again." He pulled her into his arms, "You will never be hurt again."

Sabrina shook her head tilting it back to look him in the eyes, "Nick….it is not your fault…. In any way…you were hurt worse than me….. and we were both blindsided." She reached up to cup his cheek, "If it is your fault that I was taken…. then it is my fault you were hurt and left behind."

Nick smiled down at her, "You always know what to say…. Fine It is neither of our faults." He leaned down to kiss her softly, "Can we agree that we need to figure out who it was so we can stop them?"

Sabrina sighed dramatically while grinning, "Fineeeeeeeeeeee…. Do I need clothes for that?" she whispered stepping closer to him.

Nick shook his head, "Not if you don't mind your family seeing you walk around naked." He said with a raised eyebrow. "I mean I would love to look over and see that beautiful ass swishing back and forth."

Sabiana's eyes widened and she grabbed the shirt out of his hand, "Fine I will get dressed." She said in a huffy voice making Nick laugh at her. He leaned over to grab his shirt and her skirt, handing it to her.

"You should know that I don't mind seeing you walk around naked." He said handing her, her skirt. "In fact maybe I should make it so you clothes magically come off at the most inopportune times….. walking around the school maybe?" He said grinning as her eyes widened, "Maybe at the dinner while we are eating?" Laughing as her eyes narrowed.

Sabrina rolled her eyes she snacked the skirt out of his hands and tightened it around her waist, "Ha-ha smart ass." She grabbed the sweater off of the ground and pulled it on.

Nick slid on his shoes, fully laughing at her now watching as her short white curls in a messy halo blew in the breeze, her eyes raging fire and her foot stomping. "Hell help me because I love you." He purred as she rolled her eyes and pushed him to the ground.

He kept laughing as she crossed her arms and glared down at him, "You are a pain." She said. Nick laughed harder making her eyes narrow, "I hate you." She said in a huff.

But Nick only laughed harder before grabbing her hand and pulling her down onto him, "No you don't…and thank you." He whispered into her mouth as he kissed her.

Sabrina wrapped her arms his neck and kissed him back softly before pulling back, "For what?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

Nick cupped her cheeks, "For making me laugh…making me happy." He said.

Sabrina lost all her anger in that moment, "You are welcome." She said brushing her lips across his gently. Then she stood up and reached her hand down, "Now let's go and figure this out."

Nick slid his hand into hers and stood up, "Yes Spelman, lets go figure out what is going on." He said reaching down to grab the blankets.

She slid on her shoes and took a deep breath, "Alright….. let's go." She said looking at that circle etched into the ground. They looked at each other as they stepped out back into the world. Neither of them saw the man watching from the woods, rage and jealousy burning in his eyes. Nether of them heard the murmured words, "She is mine… she is mine…. SHE IS MINE!"


	8. The next Spell

Nick and Sabrina silently walked through the front door to see Hilda and Zelda arguing in the entry way. Sabrina pulled Nick to the side behind the archway so her aunts couldn't see them.

"It has been hours... I think that we need to go knock on the circle." Hilda said ringing her hands in front of her.

Zelda shook her head, "How do you propose we knock on a hidden circle?" she put her hands on her hips, "We have to trust that Nick will call us if he needs help and that he can wake her up….he has linked himself to her….just like Sabrina linked herself to him." She sighed deeply crossing her arms over her chest.

Sabrina looked up at Nick and grinned sliding her hand in his, she shook her head when he went to talk covering her lips with a finger.

Zelda began to tap her foot, "Honestly what is that girl thinking…. to choose this young… and to choose that boy..."

Hilda looked over at her in confusion, "What is wrong with Nick?" She asked, "He is a good warlock from a good family."

Zelda nodded, "Of course… of course... he is very respectable….and so is his family. His family is as well known as ours…." She shook her head frowning, "but people will look to her to bow to him…. To let him take the lead…... and we Spellman woman do not take orders from anyone." She said in a huff. "and we certainly do not let men lead us around."

Hilda shook her head, "I don't think that Nicholas is like that…... he seems to care about her and her thoughts…." She said tilting her head to the side thinking carefully.

Zelda rolled her eyes, "Please…..no man will really put a woman in front of himself."

Hilda smiled softy, "I think that Nick would do that… maybe not with all woman… but with Brina he would." She shook her head, "Now that I think about it, Brina might be the ONLY woman he would put in front of himself. He is very …. manly." She giggled.

Sabrina turned to snicker into Nick's arm as she looked around the corner at her aunts and Nick looked down at her and smiled, "What… she is not wrong." He whispered down to her making her look up at him. "I literally look down at everyone else but you… you are the only one that I will ever look to first." He gave her a stern look, "no one is equal to me but you…." He said with a shrug, "I would walk away from everyone….. let anyone else fail or be hurt… but never you."

Sabrina stood up to look him in the eye, "You don't mean that… I see the way that you help others all the time." She said softly.

Nick shook his head turning to face her, "Only because you have asked me to do it." He reached up to cup her cheeks, "Before you….. no one else mattered and I didn't care about anyone else… I wasn't a…. good...person before I met you…. I was a great warlock, but your thought on being a good person….. not even close... I did things that you would not approve of."

Sabrina smiled up at him, "What you did in the past made you into the man that I love today…. The way that you are slowly changing tells me all that I need to know…" She placed her hands on his chest and leaned closer, "You did what you had to do to survive, you did what you were taught and what you saw in your surroundings… I am not worried about your past… so I don't want you to worry about it either." She whispered leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

Nick closed his eyes and slid his arms around her waist ands leaned down into her lips. After a moment he pulled back, "How did I get to so lucky to have such a great witch…..." he whispered, "My biggest fear is not pain… or death…... it is losing you… you realizing that you can do so much better than me…... then walking away." He pulled her closer leaning his forhead on hers, "I would not survive watching you from afar."

Sabrina gave a soft smile, rubbing her nose against his, "Good thing that I am not going anywhere then…. You might change your mind after a few years with me though." She pulled back to look up at his face, "I am challenging, and my aunts say that I don't listen, and my cousin says that I am a pain in the ass."

"She is not wrong." Ambrose said from the doorway making the couple look up from each other to Ambrose grinning at hem, "Hiding and ease dropping, are we?" He asked walking past them over to Zelda and Hilda.

Nick, "Grinned, "She will be worth the challenge… she will keep me busy at least." He said pulling Sabina to his side and following Ambrose into the entry way. Sabrina roller her eyes at them, "I am not that bad." She muttered under her breath making both the boys laugh at her.

Zelda crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the couple, "Sabrina... you are in so much trouble young lady." Zelda said stomping her foot, "DO you know the stress that you caused us?"

Sabrina slid her am around Nick and grinned over at her Aunts, "I am so sorry Aunties, I wasn't thinking when I got kidnaped…. I will try not to let it happen again."

Hilda gave her smile, "Well it seems like her spunky personality is still intact." Walking over to pull her out of Nicks arms and give her a hard hug, "What your aunt Zelda is trying to say is that you scared us, Bug."

Zelda crossed her arms, "I was not scared… I knew that she was going to be fine all along…. What is was, was a terrible inconvenience…... do you know how many things I missed, and I had to heal your boyfriend here." She looked at her manicure refusing to meet Sabrina's eyes, "I missed three meeting between last night and this morning."

Sabrina pulled her arm from Nick and walked over to her Aunt Zelda and jumped into a hard hug and whispered into Zelda's ear, "I am ok… I promise and I am sorry for making you worry." She pulled back to see Zelda's eyes misting over and to help her save face said louder, "I am so sorry that I ruined your plans and made more work for you."

Behind them the rest of the room grinned knowing what Sabrina was doing for Zelda. Zelda refusing to acknowledge that the rest of the room was in on it said in a huff, "Well just don't let it happen again…. Now we need to fix this and figure out who I am about to punish." She said patting Sabrina on the back with one hand. "I am quite ready to destroy someone right now." She said looking over at Nick and Ambrose over Sabrina's shoulder.

Nick and Ambrose nodded at Zelda in agreement, but it was Hilda that spoke up first, "Brina, love. What do you remember?" She asked her softly.

Sabrina shrugged, "Nick already asked me this and honestly…not much… when I try to think about what happened in those few hours my head starts pounding." She paused closing her eyes, "It is just like watching a movie through the fog on an old black and white fuzzy screen…... I can see blurs and outlines, but I can't actually see really."

Zelda nodded, "That is not abnormal with that spell being broken… your mind was already fractured from the spell not being completed…... and the farther they took you away from the circle the worse it got." She looked over at Hilda, "What do you think about the remembrance tea?"

Hilda shook her head, "I think that won't work because she doesn't actually remember…" She trialed off.

Nick cleared his throat, "what about a stepping spell?" He asked.

Zelda nodded, "It is a complicated spell…... but I think Hilda and I could do it with a third…... but who will walk?"

Sabrina held her hand up, "What is a walking spell?" She asked the room.

Ambrose walked over to the couch by the wall and sat down in huff, "Another spell that really shouldn't be done…. Just like your last one." He said.

Sabrina looked at him in confusion but Hilda spoke up, "It is not that it shouldn't be done, just that there could be complications… only those who have done it with others many times should do it… Zelda and I have done it a few times for the counsel in the past."

Zelda nodded over at Hilda, "She is not wrong, I would like a more experienced third but you will do Ambrose… and Nick will have to walk."

Sabrina looked over at Zelda in confusion, "Yes but what is it? New witch over here…. Still learning spells." She said in a huff.

Nick looked over at Zelda before clearing his throat and sliding his hand into Sabrina's, "It is a spell that puts the walker in your minds eye…. What you saw without seeing…... your eyes took things in even if your mind can't remember. It is a spell that is used on witches or warlocks who have been spelled to forget…." He paused for a moment thinking, "Their mind can't remember but it is still there… covered." He looked over at Ambrose who shrugged knowing Nick was asking permission to be truthful, "The spell literally puts me in your mind to walk what you can't remember. I would see and feel what you felt during the time you can't remember." Then he turned to look over at Sabrina, "The biggest risk is not to you or the other witches but to the walker."

Sabrina scrunched her nose up, "What can happen to the walker?" She asked looking around at the room.

Zelda sighed, "Honestly nothing with me leading the spell… so I don't know why Nickolas felt the need to say that." She said rolling her eyes.

Nick narrowed his eyes at her, "Because if something did happen, I am not risking Sabrina getting mad at me for not being honest." He said carefully.

Hilda grinned, "See I told you Zelda… he looks to Sabrina's wants and needs even at the expense of having you mad at him… his self-preservation is getting lower when it comes to you." She tuned to Sabrina, "If the witches who are heading the spell can not keep the walk anchored and safe and bring him back there is a risk they can be lost."

Sabrina first looked over at Hilda with a frown, "What do you mean lost?" She asked tightening her hand in Nicks turning to look at him, "Thank you for telling me." She whispered at him making him smile at her.

Zelda rolled her eyes, "Oh Lilith help us…. I will hold him well and he will not be lost... but if a lesser witch were to perform the spell and could not hold him…... there would be a chance that Nick's spirt…. that will be going into your body might be lost in the transitions."

Sabrina nodded, "And you are sure that you can keep him safe and get him in and out?" She asked biting her lip.

Zelda sighed dramatically looking at Sabrina, "I would not do it if I thought that I would lose your new precious pet, my Love." She turned and started walking towards the Kitchen, "Now follow me so we can figure this out and take care of business... I have places I want to be tonight, and I want to take care of this person sooner."

Sabrina sighed and followed her aunt through the door with the rest of the group following her int the kitchen, "Fine Aunty… what is that I have to do?"

Zelda nodded, "I am going to get some supplies and then we are going to create a circle for you and Mr. Scratch to enter. Then he will go search for the person who took you… then we go and take care of them so we can all go about our plans tonight."

Sabrina crossed her arms with narrowed eyes, "That sounds simple…. Too simple" She said.

Ambrose came up behind her and pulled her into a quick hug and kissed her temple, "You are not wrong Cuz….." he said loud then whispered in her ear, "I am glad that you are ok….. don't make me worry about you again... ok"

Sabrina grinned up at him, "I am sorry… I will try not to do it again."

Ambrose nodded down at her, "See that you dont…" He said softly, "NOW… to this next spell…. The hardest part will be when the Aunties guide Nick out of his Body… into your mind and then guide him to the right memories then back to his body… simple right… but if they don't do it all in less then a few minutes then Nick can be taken…. It is very similar to astral projection… you should not be out of your body that long."

Sabrina nodded, "Ok and what do you do?"

Ambrose grinned and held out his arms, "I am the star of the show of course!" he said dramatically.

Zelda rolled her eyes at him, "All you do is hold the circle and make sure Nick's sprite doesn't leave it." She said gathering supplies into a basket.

Ambrose put his hand over his heart and sighed, "Yes but if I let Nick's Sprite go… You would have no job and Sabrina would be heart broken." He said with a snicker.

Hilda giggled as she helped gather more herbs, "This is true, Love…. You are very important."

Zelda raised an eyebrow, "Yes, yes we are all important… Ambrose will hold him, Hilda will send him and wake him, and I will guide him… but without the guide the other two things are useless." She turned to Sabrina and Nick in the doorway and stood a little straighter, "Now If we can get going…. It is almost lunch and after we figure out who it is, we will have to hunt them."

Sabrina shook her head, "I need to talk to Nick alone for a moment alone." She said reaching out to grab his hand, "We will be right there."

"Fine." Zelda sighed as she walked out, "She will no doubt try to get him to change his mind." She said to Hilda making Ambrose laugh.

"Of course, she will…. She never wants to put anyone in danger even though she throws herself into danger all of the time." Sabrina could hear Ambrose say as he walked away down the hall.

"Well I think its sweet." Hilda said her voice fading as she followed the other two, "Young, eternal love….."

Sabrina sighed closing her eyes as Nick gave a small chuckle next to her. She turned to face him, "Nick… I am not sure if this is worth it… you could be lost!" She whispered.

Nick pulled her into his arms and tucked her head under her chin, "Spellman, nothing will stop me from finding the person who hurt you and making sure that they can't do it again…." He kissed her curls, "Not to mention the fact that I trust your Aunt's… I have seen them do this spell before….. it is why I thought of it."

Sabrina shook her head, "But its not worth the chance… if you are lost." She tucked her nose against his neck, "We can just wait to see of the person tries to take me again." She whispered.

Nick pulled back shaking his head looking her in the eye, "Absolutely not… especially since you will not let me lock you up in protective spell" When she started to shake her head he tilted his head at her and cut off her voice before she could talk, "You and I both know you will not be locked up and you will not stay put….. I am not risking someone getting to you and hurting you again." He said cupping her cheeks, "This spell has minimal risks with your Aunt's doing it and it will tell us who we need to look for… and who we have to protect you from."

"But Nick…" She whispered.

But he cut her off by covering her lips with his and pulling her into a deep kiss. After a moment he pulled back while she breathed heavily, griping his shirt. "There is NOTHING that will stop me from keeping you safe Sabrina…. certainly not a spell with a few small risks."

After a moment Sabrina was able to open her eyes and look at him, "That was s dirty trick." She whispered up at him, her hands still griping his shirt.

Nick grinned down at her, "Not my fault you are easy." He said one of his hands sliding down the side of her head to play with her curls the other going to her lower back. Sabrina tilted her head into his hand before turing to his palm.

She made his eyes flare open when she gave his palm a quick lick, "how ae you not effected like I am?" She whispered listening to his small gasp.

Nick snorted before pulling her body closer to his, sliding his nose along her cheek until his lips touched her ear, "Ohhhh I am affected." He whispered pushing his body against hers so she could feel every hard place.

Sabrina grinned and pushed and rubbed against him softy making him groan in her ear. After a moment he pulled back, "Ok enough of that…. You will not distract me, you crazy witch." He whispered. He slid his hands into hers, "We will both be fine, and we will figure out who did this, take care of them and then I think maybe one of those mortal things that you do … you know where you go somewhere together." He said with a grin.

Sabrina scrunched her nose, "Do you mean a date?" She said grinning.

Nick gave her a grin back pulling her close again and whispered into her ear, "Yes I heard that on those I can take you to dark places and take advantage of you."

Sabrina burst out laughing, "It's called a movie date and making out, Scratch." She said pulling back to see him smiling.

"Yes, I think that sounds like a great plan." Nick said turning to start pulling her down the hall, "Lets take care of this so I can make out with you in public and it be acceptable."

Sabrina shook her head grinning, "You are so weird." She said following him and laying her head on his shoulder.

Nick looked down at her, "Yep but you still like me." He said softly.

Sabrina shook her head, "No….. I love you." She whispered.

Nick kissed her curls softly, "Not as much as I love you."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Debatable." She said softly.

Nick shook his head, "There is no debate…" He slid his arm around her, and they entered the spell room.

-/-

Neither one of them knew about the man walking back in forth against the tree line, muttering to himself. The agitation and madness etched on his face like wild lines, the voices filling his head making him scream and slam his fist against it to get them to be quiet. He looked to the house and the voice told him that he had to walk away,

to hide for now,

to plan,

to get ready…

andto take back what was his….

"Mine... mine... mine…" He whispered as he began to walk away from the house, "I will take back what is mine."


End file.
